A Jisbon holiday
by moonlight64
Summary: Jane gives Lisbon a very special Christmas gift, which is not what it seems to be... ** Jisbon ** The time between Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve is filled with fun, romance and Jane 'sort of moving in' with Lisbon
1. no gift for Reese

**I got the basic idea for this story some day in August... I just had to wait until December!**

* * *

" Oh, I can't wait for you guys to open my presents! " Jane grinned.

It was one day before Christmas and they all were sitting around the table in Lisbon's office.

Jane had decided to get everybody a little present, so now there were three little packages laying on the table. Just three…

" One for Grace, one for Rigsby and one for Cho… " He was clearly amused.

" None for Lisbon? " Asked Rigsby wondering, but Lisbon just quickly looked at him and immediately said " Doesn't matter… "

" Well, since you think it's unprofessional I have nothing for you now… " Jane said emotionless and continued to talk to the others. " Please open them now, so that I can see if you like it! "

" But it's not Christmas yet! Wouldn't that be kind of 'against the rules'? " Worried Van Pelt.

" Oh, c'mon! Please! " Jane nearly begged them. Van Pelt rolled her eyes, but started opening her present. So did Cho and Rigsby. Lisbon just sat there looking really small. She was a bit confused and hurt. Why had Jane gotten everyone something but not her? Had she done something wrong?

Soon Grace pulled out a little peace of paper. It was a coupon for her favorite spa!

" Thank you Jane! That's great! " She smiled and stood up to hug him.

" So, now the next one… " Jane grinned.

Rigsby soon held up a picture with food on it. " What the hell…? "

They started laughing. " Well, Rigsby, you love food! So I got you a picture of it! Your true love is always with you now! " Said Jane.

Even Lisbon smiled. But it was a cold and sad one, without anything happy in it. Just as the inside of her was looking like at the same time.

" Cho? " Grace asked. " What about you? "

" It's a book. I don't have to open it. " He said emotionless.

" You're no fun, mate! " Complained Jane.

" But thank you. " He said, still not smiling, but a bit friendlier.

" C'mon. It's the last day of work before Christmas. We have to finish our work! " Lisbon said still faking a smile. After everybody left, she closed the door and went back to work.

But she couldn't concentrate. While she just stared at the little black letters on the paper, her thoughts drifted to Jane. What had she done to him? Did he even know how much this hurt her? She had the feeling her heart would break into tiny pieces… She always thought they'd be friends, but obviously she had been wrong. She meant nothing to him.

A hot tear ran escaped her left eye, but she quickly whipped it away.

She made the last signature, although her hand shivered lightly.

After that, she let down the blinds and sat down on her couch… Jane had been right, it was pretty comfortable. When she started thinking about Jane, she felt the broken pieces again. She blamed herself because this behavior was totally unprofessional. He had such an effect on her and that wasn't good at all. Another tear wanted to escape, but she blinked it away.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door. " Come in! " She said weakly.

" Sorry, Boss… Am I interrupting you? " Van Pelt asked, blushing lightly.

" No, not at all! " Lisbon answered. " What's up? " Her usual bossy mask was back.

" I-I just thought… that… maybe you'd like to come to mine tonight for dinner. Wayne, Cho and Jane are coming too. Please… I would be really happy! " Grace asked smiling.

" As something like a Christmas eve dinner? " Lisbon asked interested.

" Yes! " Grace was happy that Lisbon didn't directly say no. " So will you come?! "

" Sure… " Lisbon said with a quick smile.

" Oh, great! See you later then! " Grace yelled and left the office. Probably she is heading home now, guessed Lisbon.

She sighed. Why had life to be so difficult sometimes?

She left her office and quickly walked over to Cho and Rigsby. " See you later, guys… " She said, turned around to head to the elevator and nearly ran into Jane. " Teresa… " He said happily, but Lisbon stepped around him. " See you later… " She said quickly and barely noticeable. As she stood in the elevator, she wondered how this evening was going to end.

Probably with great fun for the others and an even more broken heart for her.


	2. The key

When she walked through the door of her apartment, she sighed. Still one hour until she would meet Grace and the others. Actually she had wanted to take a hot shower first, but soon she realized that there wasn't enough time. Why had there been so much traffic outside?!

She went to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. The next problem; what to wear?

She couldn't wear her normal work clothes but probably a fancy dress was too much…

' Well, it's just the team… And Jane . ' She thought, ' Why not show him what he has lost today…? ' Still doubtful about her decision, she pulled out a dark green dress. ' It's winter, Teresa! ' She thought. ' But, well… I'll just be inside Grace's apartment… '

So she put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror; probably it was too elegant, but she didn't care. Sighing, she looked at her phone; only ten more minutes! Quickly she put on black high heels and hurried to her car. While driving to Van Pelt, she felt more uncomfortable every minute. ' Good job, nearly 10 minutes too late! ' She whispered sarcastically as she stood in front of Grace's door. She heard footsteps and soon Rigsby opened her.

" Hey, Rigsby… Sorry, I'm a bit late… "

" Doesn't matter… Wow, boss, you look great! Will you go somewhere else after our Christmas eve dinner? " Asked Rigsby playfully.

" Thank, Rigsby. You look great too. " Teresa laughed and followed Rigsby into the living room where already everybody was sitting at the table.

" Hey, guys. Sorry I'm a bit late… " She said again and quickly sat down next to Cho.

They all started eating and soon Lisbon realized that Jane was staring at her. She felt a little bit uncomfortable with his gaze on her, so she said " Grace, the food is awesome! It's a really good before-Christmas present! "

" Thanks! But it's not as good as Jane's! " Laughed Grace and immediately she felt her broken heart again.

" Jane, why exactly didn't you get Teresa a present?! " Asked Grace once more.

Lisbon's eyes widened.

" Well , that's pretty easy my dear. She doesn't like unprofessional things like that, " He said confidently and looked at Lisbon, " and I figured it just wasn't worth it, buying her anything…"

Her face was icy and cold, but inside her, her heart was crying heavily.

' C'mon Reese! You are stronger than crying right now! ' She told herself, but she failed badly. After a few seconds of trying to keep strong, she just whispered " Excuse me… " and hurried to the bathroom.

How could he do that to her; saying something like that right into her face!

She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and took one deep breath after another, but she couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks. It wasn't like her to cry like a little girl, but she couldn't help. She had never felt that sad, except for her parents' dead, but that was something else. She had never let anybody that close to hurt her like this. Why had she done it this time?! Why had Jane to be so charming and fascinating that she had given him an, actually pretty big, part of her heart?! And why the hell had she to be fallen for him so badly… She didn't even knew she had until now!

She stood up and looked into the mirror. Her face and eyes were red, but soon she actually looked normal again. She opened the door and went back to the living room. As she sat down, everybody looked at her quietly. " Have I missed anything? " She asked with a faked smile.

" No… no you haven't… " Said Grace. They all had been worrying about her and hadn't known if she either was sick or crying. They finally had decided that strong Teresa Lisbon never would cry and since she never got sick, they wondered what was up with her.

But now that she was there again, everything was ok.

They chatted a bit more until it was nearly midnight. " Well, I should probably go home… " Said Rigsby and the others agreed. So they stood up and went to the door. Cho and Rigsby said their good nights and left. Also Jane and Lisbon stepped out of the door. " Good night, Van Pelt! Thank you for the lovely evening! The food was great! " Said Lisbon.

After Van Pelt had closed the door, the church bells rang. It was midnight- and with that it was Christmas. Jane turned around and looked at Lisbon. She looked really amazing in the dress! He stepped closer to her, but she recoiled. ' What does he want?!' She thought.

But Jane grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. She didn't want to, but ,to her surprise, he was pretty strong and could just hold her close to him. Smiling, he pulled her into a tight hug.

" Merry Christmas, Reese... " He whispered into her ear.

Lisbon was more than surprised by that. Why was he so nice to her? And why did he call her Reese? She couldn't say she didn't like it, she even liked it really much, but it was so unexpected and new for her… Suddenly he pulled back, looked deep into her eyes, smiled and walked to his car, leaving Lisbon shocked behind him. When she was able to move again, she walked to her car and drove home. She was so confused… In the very moment when Jane had hugged her, she had forgot everything around her and had felt her heart as one again. She was really shocked that one person could change her life in less than a second…


	3. The note

Soon she parked her car not far away from her apartment. Quickly walked towards it, but suddenly someone ran into her so powerful, that she fell over onto the sidewalk.

The person, who seemed to be male, grabbed her arms forcefully and pulled her up onto her feet. " Hey, sweety! What are you doing here all alone? "

" I'm a state agent. If I was you, I'd better run. " Lisbon said confidently and didn't even try to pull her arms out of his painful grip.

" Never you're a cop, honey… " He laughed and started running his had through her hair.

Suddenly she grabbed his arms and turned them onto his back.

" You believe me now? " She asked scoffing.

" Damn! Let me go! I swear I'll…" His voice turned into a painful scream when Lisbon turned his warm even more.

" Sorry, what did you say? " She asked.

" Sorry, I'm sorry, I'll leave, I swear it! " He screamed.

She let him go and immediately he ran into the darkness.

' Oh, how I hate it… " moaned Lisbon quietly. Her body hurt so much, that she could barely walk on her high heels. Why the hell had she decided to wear them?!

A few moments later, she stepped through her door. Dropping her jacket and shoes careless on the ground, she went to her bedroom. Quickly she undressed and before she put on her pajamas, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had many bruises on her hips, arms and rips.

It really looked bad. Quickly she put on her pajamas so that she didn't have to see that any longer. Then she turned back to the mirror. Something looked different than at other days.

Her gaze fell on her neck. There it was; except for her cross necklace, there was another one. It had a small golden key on it, just as big as the cross, and it looked more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. She stepped closer to the mirror and with shivering hands she carefully twisted the key between her fingertips.

Where did it come from?! When she looked in the mirror the last time it had not been there!

That only left one explanation; Patrick Jane.

She ran to the door, where she had left her jacket and searched through the pockets.

There was a neatly folded note in the left one.

_Dear Reese,_

_Merry Christmas once more! _

_First of all, I should explain this. I'm sure you've seen the necklace by now and I really hope you like it! Well, either you like it or not, I beg you to keep it. It's not just a Christmas present, I wanted to give it to you for so long, but I never had the courage to do it._

_Furthermore I'm honestly sorry for what I did to you! I'd never in my life want to cause you any kind of pain! I swear that. _

_Of course I had a present for you, a very special one as you see, and that's the reason why I waited until everybody else was gone so that I could give it to you. Since you don't like unprofessional things, it was the only way to make you happy in the end._

_I hope you will forgive me some day._

_Yours, _

_Jane_

Stunned and a bit confused, Lisbon stared at the black letters, written in Jane's beautiful handwriting. She really never could've guessed something like that! To her own surprise, she didn't feel hurt or sad anymore, but warm inside of her belly and incredibly happy at all.

With a big smile on her face, she walked back to her bedroom and laid the note onto her nightstand. Happily she laid in her bed and turned the light off. Before she went to sleep, she touched the key once more. It was probably the most beautiful and meaningful present she ever got.

" Merry Christmas, Patrick…" She whispered and drifted off to dreamland with a small smile on her lips.


	4. unexpected visitor

When she woke up the next morning, Teresa decided to just stay in bed. Although it was still Christmas, she had nothing to do and would spent the day alone anyway. Just when she was about to drift off to sleep again, her doorbell rang. Groaning she stood up and put on a large pullover, which was definitely too big for her small figure.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened. " Jane?! What the hell are you doing here? "

" Well, I didn't want you to be alone today and I don't mind company myself. " He smiled.

" You can't just show up at my door and expect to spent the day with me! " Lisbon said and stared at him. Actually she had no problem with his company, so she decided to give in.

" Come in, it's getting cold in the house. " She sighed and closed the door behind him.

Soon she realized that she was still wearing her pajamas and immediately blushed.

" You look lovely, Reese! Don't worry about your pajamas… " Said Jane as if he would read her mind.

Without a word she left and hurried to her room. Taking off her pajamas, she realized that the bruises looked worse than before.

Quickly she put on something comfortable and went back to Jane.

" You're wearing the necklace…" He said quietly with sparkling eyes and an amazing happiness in his voice.

" Why shouldn't I? It's beautiful! Thank you so much! " She smiled.

They both sat down on the couch. " Reese? "

" Since when do you call me Reese?! " She asked.

" Well, since I think it's a really beautiful name for you! " He said seriously. " However, I'm sorry for yesterday… "

" Forget about it. It's ok… Your note explained it! " She answered smiling.

" You know what my note didn't say? "

" No…? "

" That it's not just a necklace. It's a special key for you and only for you to open a very special lock. "

" What does that mean? " Asked Teresa confused.

" I'll help you to find it out. " Jane said. " It's something only you will or can have. "

" What… "

" Well, you have to find out where the key belongs to. But I suggest starting tomorrow with the thinking. " He pushed her hair back and carefully took the key between his fingertips just to slowly let it down again a few seconds later.

" It's already noon… What about a walk and some fresh air? " He looked at her.

After a few seconds of thinking, she decided that it was actually a good idea.

" Why not! " Said Lisbon and smiled lightly.

Soon they were sitting in the car, but Jane wanted to keep it a secret where they were going, so Lisbon had to let him drive.

" I thought we wanted to walk… " Grumbled Lisbon.

" Oh, we will… But not here in the middle of the city! ", Was the answer.

After some time, they arrived somewhere in nowhere. Everything around them were trees! Jane was sure that he wanted just to end up there, but Lisbon guessed that he had had no idea where they had been heading to! But honestly she didn't care. All that mattered was the fresh air and the, actually pretty good, company! Finally Jane started walking into any direction and Lisbon followed him, trying to imagine where Jane would lead her.

After some time of comfortable silence, she noticed that her surrounding changed. Rocks were laying around and moss covered the ground. Since the warm winter sun was shining through the leaves, everything around them glimmered.

" Did you know that this was here, Jane? " Asked Lisbon stunned.

" What do you think is the reason I took you here?! " He smiled.

She turned to him and smiled widely, but kept walking. Suddenly her back hit something hard and she surprised turned around to face the unknown object, which turned out to be a gate overgrown with ivy. When Jane stood next to her, she looked at him, lifted her eyebrows and said " Very mysterious… ", while hiding a chuckle.

" Well, what would it be without a little mystery? " Answered Jane grinning.

She opened the gate to find… nothing on the other side!

They started laughing, but didn't even know why!

Lisbon soon walked through the open gate and nearly slipped into a chasm. Shocked she grabbed Jane's arm with one hand and his shirt with the other one. When she stood straight again, she immediately let go of him.

Smiling he said " C'mon. Let's head home. "


	5. master of disaster

" I thought we'd head home! " Said Lisbon surprised. They had been driving for over half an hour in a completely different direction than they should have, so Lisbon was worried about what was going on in Jane's mind this time.

" No, we won't head home any time soon. " Grinned Jane.

Sighing, Lisbon rolled her eyes " Well, as long as you bring me home again… "

Some time later, they arrived at the beach.

" The beach… On Christmas… Seriously?! " Laughed Lisbon. " We were here during one of our last cases… "

" Yea, we were… " Answered Jane smiling.

" Why did you bring me here? "

" Oh, just for fun. "

" You never do something just for fun, so what is the reason? " She glared at him.

" I don't know. It's beautiful here. "

They walked along the beach some time and just enjoyed the silence and the peace of the crashing waves. Some wild flowers were growing on the edge of the beach. Lisbon looked at them and smiled, while Jane watched her.

" If we could see the miracle of a single flower clearly, our whole life would change. "

" What? " Lisbon was confused.

" Well, that's a quote I read once. I think it's good since I see the miracle. "

" Of course you do… " She sighed. " And what have you planned to do now? "

"We can go home now again. " He laughed.

" But this time we'll really go home, ok? "

" Yea, Reese. This time we really go home. "

She rolled her eyes and headed back to the car. Without another word they headed to Teresa's apartment. There wasn't much traffic, but when they got home it was already dark.

Lisbon quickly went to the door and turned around to Jane. " Thank you, that you spent the day with me. "

" Why do you say that? Do you really believe I'll leave now? " He smiled.

" I won't get rid of you, will I? " She laughed and opened the door.

" No chance… " He followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

Quickly he went to the kitchen and made some tea.

" I won't even ask why you know where I have the tea… " She said and left the room.

" Where are you going? " Asked Jane wondering.

" I'll be back soon. " Was the only answer he got.

While Jane kept making tea, Lisbon headed to the bathroom. She really needed to shower and obviously her company would stay longer than expected.

As the hot water pattered on her skin, she felt really happy and relaxed. The day with Jane had been really great! Of course she wouldn't tell him, but she was glad that he had more or less invited himself to spent the evening with her. Being alone on Christmas was just sad and… well lonely. So she was glad to have him with her. When she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped herself into a big, white, fluffy towel. Suddenly the door opened and shocked she let out a scream. " Jane! What the hell…"

" Sorry, Lisbon! I… Well I was just looking for you…" He stuttered and kept staring at her.

" I swear I will kill you some day… " She sighed " Can you please leave me alone now?! "

" Sure…" Quickly he left and closed the door again.

" God, how embarrassing! " She hissed.

As fast as she could she put on some clothes and stormed out of the bathroom to shout at Jane, but he was nowhere to be found.

" Jane?! " She yelled and walked into the living room.

As she turned around he stood right in front of her and grinned. " Hey…"

She flipped against his nose " You're lucky that I didn't have my gun with me this time! "

" This time? " His eyes widened and Lisbon just laughed.

He realized that she had fooled him and smiled " Good, you learn! "

" But I'm serious, Jane! Don't you dare doing something like that again! What if you had come in only three seconds earlier? " She glared at him.

" It definitely would've been, well, interesting! " He grinned. The next moment a pillow hit his face. " Do you want some tea? "


	6. a lonely man

Jane went back to the kitchen to get two cups of tea. As he came back, he handed one to Lisbon who was standing sceptically in the middle of the living room.

She stretched out her arm to take the cup, but accidentally her sleeve slipped up. Quickly she pulled it down again, because she didn't want Jane to see the dark bruises.

But, of course, Jane noticed it. He sat down the cups on a table and carefully stretched her arm out again. She wanted to pull away, but he kept holding her hand and pulled her sleeve up again. " How did that happen? " He asked worried.

" It's nothing, Jane… " Said Lisbon quietly.

" Of course it's something! " Patrick stared at her. She had so beautiful big eyes…

" Well, yesterday night this silly guy ran into me and I just fell onto the sidewalk. Nothing big. " She smiled lightly and didn't even notice that she covered her hips with her second arm.

Thoughtfully Jane let her hand down, which he was still holding in his own.

" I guess not only your arms… " He looked at her questioning.

She shook her head " No…"

" Well, what about watching a movie? " Jane suggested.

" Good idea. " She smiled and was glad about the topic change.

They sat down on the couch and took the already half cold tea, while watching an old movie they didn't know the name of. It got later and later and Teresa was really tired by the time the movie was over. " A nice one… " She sighed and cuddled into the couch.

" You aren't tired, Reese, are you? " Smiled Jane as Lisbon closed her eyes.

" No… " She said stubbornly.

" Well, I'm sure you are. However, let me tell you something. " He said and turned the TV off. It was completely dark in the room now. Teresa leaned her head against the back of the couch and put her legs on it too.

" Just listen, ok? "

She nodded and just listened to his peaceful voice.

" A new dream starts in the middle of the night

The moon rises and is shining bright

As a lonely man walks through a gate

Side by side with his past and fate.

Both together caused him pain

But trying to deal with it was vain.

As he couldn't stand it any longer

Right then he knew- one of them was stronger.

Capture by the past, in love with the fate

He would take just one through the gate.

Finally I knew what was the right thing to do

I will choose the fate, my future, I will choose you. "

He finished the last sentence with a whisper. In the meantime Teresa had laid her head on Jane's shoulder, obviously not intentionally, because she was more or less sleeping.

" I love that poem… Who wrote it? " She whispered very sleepily, her head wandering down to his chest.

" I don't remember…" Said Jane quietly and smiled. " Sleep well, Reese…"

Only a few moments later, her steady breath told Jane that she was sleeping.

Smiling he played with her hair. He had to enjoy this very moment, because as soon as she was awake again, he wouldn't even be able to hold her in his arms. She'd be furious if she knew about him playing with her hair, but he just had to! It had been his very own desire for so long…

When she moved and clasped his shirt, he remembered her bruises. Should he dare…?

Carefully he pulled her shirt up, not too high, just so that he could see her hips. It caused him pain to see her like this. His poor little Reese had to suffer so much and that was unbearable!

Caring he stroke about her soft skin. She would definitely kill him, but that was worth it.

He pulled her closer, because the current position slowly got uncomfortable, and he kept praying that she didn't wake up. Sighing he realized that she should better sleep in her bed than in his lap, so he lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom. Carefully placing her on the bed, he smiled. It has been such a wonderful day with her… And she really was wearing the necklace! He covered her with a blanket and went back to the couch. He would stay with her tonight, just this one time…


	7. in the middle of the night

When Lisbon woke up, it was still in the middle of the night. She was still dead tired, but also thirsty, so she stood up and went to the kitchen. On her way back, she stopped in the living room. How did she get in her bed earlier? Her last memory was her and Jane sitting there on the couch… She walked over to it and smiled. Jane was still there, sleeping so peacefully. Quietly she kneeled down and looked at him. She had had such a nice dream about herself and Patrick… She could still feel his warm hands on her skin. He had told her a poem and she wondered that she still could remember every word as if it had been burned into her mind. She had felt loved and that had never happened before. When she thought about it now, she was so happy that he had stayed! Yawning, she stroked his cheek and buried her hands in his curls. He was the definitely the best thing that ever happened to her. Soon her tiredness won and she wanted to go to bed again, but didn't want to leave Jane… Standing up wasn't the best idea either, so she just curled up next to the couch and immediately fell asleep again.

Hours later when Jane woke up, he had a hard time not to laugh. Teresa was laying right in front of the couch, cuddled together just like a little cat. They were like magnets, he realized.

Always together and nothing could really separate them. Carefully not to wake the sleeping bundle on the ground, he stepped around her and lifted her onto the couch. She just was so damn cute when she was sleeping… Sighing he went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. ' Hhmmm… What to make? ' He thought. Pancakes, well, too boring…

Her fridge was pretty empty, so there weren't much options…

Suddenly he smiled; they'll have to run around the city anyway, so why not go to have breakfast somewhere else?! He'll have to wait for Teresa to get up, so probably there was some more time of waiting. He went to her room to look through her wardrobe, because since they weren't at work, he wanted her to wear something more casual. After some digging, he finally found some tight black jeans and white, sleeveless shirt with a nice border. But unfortunately, she had nothing warm to wear over it. Well, he would solve that problem soon…

Some time later Teresa woke up and immediately wondered where she was, but one second later she remembered that she hadn't wanted to go to her bed again and so had decided to sleep in front of the couch. She stood up and walked to her room. On her way, she met Jane.

" Good morning! Since I never saw you right after standing up, I just have to say you look beautiful! " Smiled Jane and followed her into her room.

" Well, thank you… Usually nobody sees me after standing up…" Her cheeks turned bright pink as she answered. " And thank you that you stayed… "

" I wouldn't do anything rather. " He laughed.

" Patrick, why are you standing in my bedroom? " She asked laughing and a bit worried.

" Well, I choose something to wear for you. " Smiling he sat on her bed and looked at her confused expression.

" Why did you do that?! " She sighed.

" I wanted to see you in something else than working clothes. "

" C'mon Patrick! You can't just decide about me! "

" I didn't decide, I beg you to do it! "

" Are we married or what?! "

" Well, not yet, but who knows what the future has prepared for us?! " He grinned.

That made her laugh really hard, his face was too funny! When she stopped laughing, she realized what Jane had just said and stared into his eyes.

" Can't you at least look if you like what I choose for you? "

" No! "

" Please! "

" No! "

" Pleeeeaaaseee! "

" No, Jane! "

" Please with chocolate on it? " He looked at her like an exited puppy.

She had to smile at his expression. " Well, ok… But promise you'll never look through my wardrobe again without asking! " The thought of Jane searching through her lingerie was a little bit, or a little bit more, weird.

" Yea, yea I promise, but hurry up! " He was really all exited.

She saw the clothes he had picked for her and sighed. " Just this one time… "

He smiled widely and left the room without another word.

She put on the other clothes and realized, just as Jane did before, that she had noting, except for her more fancy jackets, to wear. She had to remember to buy some pullover later.

She stepped out of her room. " Jane? " She yelled. " I've no jacket, so unfortunately I'll have to wear something different. " It was clearly sarcastic.

" Take the pullover you wore yesterday morning… " He shouted from the living room.

" But it's so… Well… "

" Casual? "

" Yes! It's not like me! "

" I think you looked lovely. "

" I won't wear it outside my house! " She hissed.

" Then wear another shirt… The dark red one! It has long sleeves… "

Rolling her eyes, she did what she was told.

Soon she walked into the living room. The shirt she was wearing now was pretty tight, so she felt a little bit uncomfortable with Patrick's gaze on her.

" C'mon! I'll invite you for breakfast. We have a lot to do today! " He smiled.

" Who said that I want to spent all my free days with you? " She asked.

" Well, my dear, you still wear the key! "

" Can you now finally tell me where the key is fore? I'm dying over curiosity. "

" We're going to find it out today… " Smiled Patrick and led her outside.


	8. coffee shop

" Do you remember the first hint I gave you? " Asked Jane smiling as they were sitting in a coffee shop.

" Yea. The key is for something only I can and will have. " Said Lisbon and sipped her hot coffee.

" Exactly… So, the second hint comes here: The key is not for a door. " He grinned.

" Wow, Jane! Great hint… " She said sarcastically and played with the key.

" C'mon, I'm sure you'll figure it out! You're smart, Reese! " He laid his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up to him and smiled about his sweet gesture.

Suddenly he leaned closer to her and whispered " See the couple behind us? I guess the woman will 'accidentally' spill her coffee over her jeans… "

" Never! That would be totally weird. How did you get that idea?! " She whispered back.

" Wanna bet? " He said teasing.

" When I win, you tell me where the key is for! " She grinned.

" And when I win, you let me do only one thing, whatever it is, without protesting! "

" Ok, but I'll win anyway… " She sat up straight and glared at the couple, so did Jane.

After nearly one minute of waiting, Teresa smiled. " See? Nothing! "

In that very moment, they heard a yell and a clink. Lisbon's eyes widened. " That's impossible! I'm sure you manipulated her! " She whispered to Jane who was obviously happy.

" I didn't. And now come over here. " He laughed and pulled her chair closer to him.

' Silly bet' she thought and let Jane turn her around, so that she was sitting with her back to him. Smiling he stood up and stepped right behind her.

" What the hell are you doing with me?! " She whispered so quietly that he didn't hear her.

Gently he ran his fingers through her hair and started braiding it. Sighing, she looked around without moving her head. Most of the other people were looking at them and grinning.

Close to them, a woman said something to the man who sat next to her. Teresa listened carefully, but didn't understand much. " Can't you braid my hair like he does with his girlfriend?! That's such an adorable proof of love! "

She rolled her eyes. They were no couple! Wasn't that obvious?!

" Ouch! " She hissed, although it didn't really hurt.

" Sorry! I haven't done it for ages… " Excused Jane his braiding skills. " Do you have a hair band by the way? " Sighing she searched through her pockets and gave him a black one.

Soon he let go of her hair and sat down again. " Wow, it looks really good! "

" Yea, great… " She grumbled. " I'll go and pay for our 'breakfast' "

She walked over to the counter and waited for the waitress to come. Suddenly a woman stepped to her. " Hey! I just wanted to ask if I can borrow your boyfriend some day! "

Inwardly rolling her eyes, she answered. " Of course! Borrow him as often as you want! "

She jumped when she noticed a hand on her waist. " Sorry, but I'm not rentable. I belong just to my lovely Reese here! " Jane grinned, but Lisbon ignored him and paid for their coffee.

The woman giggled and left again.

" C'mon let's start looking for the lock. " She said and they left.

" You didn't say anything about me being not retable… " Wondered Jane as they walked towards the car again.

" Well, what was left for me to say? You already told her everything… " She grinned and shot him a teasing glare.

" What was about my arm around your waist? No complaining? No shouting? "

" No… I didn't care much about it. If you had your fun fooling the woman… " She said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible, but inwardly fighting hard against laughing.

" You didn't care?! Well, ok… Then you probably won't care if I do this… " He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up with a big smile on his face.

" Patrick, let me down! " She tried to sound serious or energetic, but couldn't help any longer and had to laugh. He carefully let her down again, but kept holding her tightly.

" May I ask why you hold me like I'd run away the very moment you let go? " She said.

" You may keep your mouth shut and hug me back. " Was his short but potent answer.

She did as she was told and soon he whispered in her ear " Where do you want to go first? "

They let go of each other and she looked at him smiling. " I have really no idea! Is it in an old building? "

" Maybe… " He laughed.

" Have I been there before? "

" Maybe. " He said again and she rolled her eyes. " Jane! "

" You're always there. "

" My office? "

" Maybe… " He laughed.

Groaning she went back to the car and they headed towards the CBI building.


	9. well, they're stupid

Soon they reached the old building and Lisbon opened the door. Only a few teams were there over Christmas. They were sort of a holiday replacement for the other teams.

They went straight to Lisbon's office, but on the way, another agents walks towards them.

" Agent Lisbon? " The woman said.

" Yea? "

" I thought you were on holiday. You had to take these days off and weren't supposed to come back only one day earlier. " She said confidently.

" What are you, the watchdog of the building?! " Said Jane, angry about the woman's behaviour towards his Teresa.

" Well, I think I forgot something in my office. I'm just here to get it. " Said Lisbon and opened her office door. She pulled Jane inside and closed the door quickly.

" Isn't that incredible?! What does she think who she is!? " Hissed Lisbon and Jane smiled.

" You know that I could play a trick on her, do you? " He grinned widely.

" Please do it… " Sighed Lisbon desperately. " I'll look for the lock in the office and you keep them busy, ok? "

" So I am now officially allowed to play my full repertoire of tricks on them? Wow, it really must be Christmas! " He yelled, quietly, but really happy and exited.

" Yea, yea, hurry up! " She smiled. " And don't think you'll ever be allowed to do something like that again. Only this one time and only because nobody actually knows that we're here. "

Grinning he left and about 6 minutes later Lisbon heard some people shouting and running towards the elevator. Quickly she sneaked out of her office and started searching through locked cupboards and boxes. While that, Jane had looked for someone to annoy. He decided that this silly woman was the first one who deserved it. Lisbon wondered what Jane has done to give her so much time, but suddenly he stood next to her. She was shocked and hissed " Why are you already here again?! "

" Well, I locked them in the office on the second floor. It's a bit crowded there, but I'm sure you'll hurry up! "

" Great… " She sighed sarcastically.

After a few minutes of just looking around, they heard hurried steps.

Immediately they hid behind a desk. " Why are they already here? " Asked Lisbon.

" Well, they're stupid. " Laughed Jane.

" Oh, Jane… Why? "

" They figured out that I just closed the door and didn't lock it. "

" We're in trouble now, I guess… " Said Lisbon, but to Jane's surprise she wasn't angry or upset.

" Oh, Reese. We're not of course. We didn't do anything illegal. They weren't locked after all. "

" But I still didn't find my lock. "

" It's not here anyway. " Whispered Jane and stood up. " Ruuuuuun! " He yelled and ran towards the stairs, followed by Lisbon close behind him. They soon were followed by a few people, but as soon as they sat in the car, the followers went back to work.

" You're crazy! " Laughed Lisbon and playfully punched him in the arm.

" You too, my dear Reese! So, where do you want to go now? "

" You can take me out to lunch now. " She said and leaned back in her seat.

" And where do want to eat?! " He smiled.

" In a restaurant…? " She said in the same tone as he had asked.

He sighed and laughed at the same time, which made Lisbon laugh too.

So they headed towards Jane's favourite restaurant in the middle of the city.

They were placed near a window and as they got the menu, it started to rain.

" I like rain! It always makes me want to curl up on the couch. " Smiled Lisbon while studying the menu.

" Yea, me too… Well, but if it turns out to be a thunderstorm, we will have to do something else first. Did you decide what to eat yet? " Said Jane.

" Yea, I'd like to have pasta! What about you? "

" I'm not that hungry… "

" What about ordering a large plate of pasta? We could share it… " She suggested with a smile.

" Ok, good idea…"

Suddenly a lightning twitched across the sky. " Well, at least I know what we will do after lunch… "

" I won't ask… "

" I'm sure you've never seen something like what I want to show you… "


	10. the show

Quickly after they ordered, their meal came. It looked and smelled really good!

" Well, at least my hair won't annoy me while eating since you braided it… " Laughed Lisbon and started eating. So did Jane and kept smiling at her. Slowly it got darker, although it wasn't even evening! Probably because of the black clouds in the sky…

They ate in comfortable silence until the whole plate was empty. " That was so yummy! Better than our breakfast… " Teased Lisbon.

" Yea, that's true. Let me pay and then we can finally go to the special place I want to show you… " He stood up and disappeared. Lisbon too stood up and went to the exit. She just wanted to go to the car already, but soon she was stopped by a tall man. " You didn't want to leave without paying for your meal, did you? " He looked like a waiter, but Lisbon guessed he was more of a security man. Was the restaurant so fancy and expensive that they needed someone like him?

" My, well, friend paid for our meal. " Answered Lisbon and tried to get out of the situation.

" Ok, and where is your 'friend'? " Asked the guy, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" Right here… " Said Jane as he appeared behind Lisbon and, just like in the coffee shop, wrapped one arm around her waist. " Here's the receipt. Do you believe her now?! "

Lisbon blushed furiously, but looked at the guy accusing.

" Well, sorry then. We hope you come back soon. " The guy said and as quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared again.

" I'm sure not to come back. " Still one arm around her waist, he pushed Lisbon out of the restaurant.

" Why? Don't you want to eat in that restaurant again? I thought it was one of your favorites and the food was good too! " She asked confused.

" Since they were really rude to you, I wouldn't want that to happen again. " Said Jane confidently, but immediately smiled at her again. " I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes. "

Playfully she punched him in the arm and quickly changed the topick " You wanted to show me something. "

" Yea, right. " He said grinning and they hurried to the car.

Some time later, he stopped the car right in front of a lonely, old building.

" What do we want here? That's not really special… " Complained Lisbon and stepped out of the car. " It's just a high, boring building… "

" You'll be surprised! " Said Jane and guided her inside. It was still storming and completely dark. They went up to the roof of the building, and stood right next to a big window.

From there they had an amazing view all over the sky.

Lisbon was speechless. She just looked at Jane then in the sky and at Jane again.

He watched her all the time; her beautiful emerald eyes were sparkling and a small smile was playing on her lips. All in all she was definitely more than beautiful- both inside and out.

" Ok, I didn't expect that… " She breathed, still staring in the sky. " But it's amazing… "

Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder, but Lisbon jerked. Exactly that made him chuckle even more, but he took his hand back. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But after some time of silence she shyly took his hand and laced their fingers. Just like he has done it in the desert ages ago.

" Thanks that you brought me here, Patrick… " She said quietly but smiling.

" It was and still is my pleasure. " He grinned. " Wanna go home? The couch is waiting for you! "

She laughed and tightened her grip on his hand. " Yea, let's go. "

When they arrived at Lisbon's apartment, the storm was over and the sky full of stars.

" Are you going home tonight? " Asked Lisbon, but she was clearly hiding her disappointment.

" Yep, I go home. You wouldn't want me to sleep on your couch forever… " He responded and went back to his car.

When she opened the door and stepped in, she immediately felt lonely.

She never had imagined that one day she would really miss him.

But of course he couldn't sleep on her couch forever… Or could he?

Quickly she pushed that thought away and went to bed. It had been such a busy, but great day.

When she was finally in her bed, she couldn't decide if she should open the braid or leave it.

Jane had been right; it looked pretty good! So she decided to leave it until the next day.

About one hour after she had drifted off to dreamland, someone opened her front door and sneaked inside. Jane. He quietly walked to Lisbon's room and when he saw her, he couldn't hide his smile. Her raven hair was still braided and she was curled up in the middle of her bed. It was just too adorable. Since the blanket covered her only up to the hips, he slowly walked to her and pulled it up to her shoulders.

" Jane? " She whispered sleepily with her eyes still half closed.

" I'm here… " He whispered back smiling.

" Don't leave me… "

" I won't, Reese, I won't… "

She moved aside, took his hand and pulled him with her.

He guessed that she wouldn't remember anything in the morning, but right then he didn't care. He just laid down and watched her cuddling into his side.

Her wonderful pure skin felt like silk as he carefully pulled her closer into his arms.

She was really his very own angle.


	11. about lovers and pancakes

When she opened her eyes the next morning, she noticed two strong arms wrapped around her middle. She turned her head and just saw blond curls buried in her neck. Although she had no idea how he had gotten in her bed and why exactly he was there, she had to smile.

But she had to make sure to act differently later.

Suddenly her phone rang and she jerked, which made Jane wake up too.

" Good morning, Reese! " He yawned.

" Sshhh! The phone… " She answered and reached for it on the nightstand.

" Lisbon… " She said sighing.

" Good morning! " Yelled Grace with a high pitched voice.

" Oohh, Van Pelt! Do you know how late it is?! I'm still in bed! " She groaned and turned onto her back. Jane was watching her all the time, grinning widely.

" Who's on the phone? " He asked quietly, because she still laid directly next to him.

" Was that Jane's voice? Didn't you say you still are in bed? " Asked Van Pelt confused.

" Well, yea. He's laying more or less next to me, but I've no idea why! " She said louder than needed, because she addressed both Jane and Grace.

" I think you do exactly know why… " He grinned and stood up yawning.

" Shut up, Jane! " She hissed and heard Van Pelt giggling. " Sounds like you already had a nice holiday! "

" What's the point, Grace? " Asked Lisbon sighing again.

" I just wanted to ask if you come to the party on new year's eve. "

" I don't know about any part; is it something official? " Asked Lisbon wondering and sat up.

" Yea, the CBI called everybody yesterday afternoon! The lady I spoke to was really annoyed… I've no idea who she was. " Grace laughed about her own words.

Lisbon groaned. Of course she didn't get the call. She was 99 per cent sure that it was the same woman they had teased before.

" Isn't it strange that she didn't call you? " It seemed like Grace was shocked by that.

" I know why… " Teresa laughed and stroke her tousled hair away.

" Why?! I'm curious! " Asked Grace exited.

" I'll tell you some day… " Sighed Teresa and stood up too.

" However, will you come? "

" I don't know… Maybe. "

" Well, you still have a bit more time. Have a good day with Jane then. " She smiled and hung up. ' Great! ' thought Lisbon, ' now she thinks that Jane and I are lovers! But well, that thinks everybody at work anyway…'. She decided that it was the best for her to just forget about it.

She went to the kitchen, where she found Jane making breakfast.

" Hey… " She said and stepped next to him. " If you dared to make pancakes, I'm immediately away! "

" No, I made bacon and scrambled eggs. Is that better? " He grinned and shot her an amused

glare. " By the way, what do you have against pancakes!? "

" They are too much of a statement… " She sighed and already set the table.

" A statement for what? " He asked, causing her to blush.

" You know… " She didn't dare looking him into the eyes.

" I know what? " He kept teasing her, just to see her cheeks turning even more pink.

" C'mon, Patrick! Have you never seen any movie?! " She sighed and sat down on the table.

" Oh! You mean that kind of statement! " He chuckled and put the bacon on the table.

" That leads us to a very interesting topic: Why have you been in my bed?! " She asked.

" Well, my dear, you begged me to come to you! You even pulled me into your bed, so don't say it was my fault! " He grinned and continued with the eggs.

" I would never do that! That's… It is… " She stuttered.

" When you sleep, you only do what you honestly want! " He responded smiling.

" You know what I want now? " She asked and stood up. Slowly she walked in his direction and looked right into his eyes with a teasing smile on her lips.

He was stunned and couldn't do anything but staring at her.

Soon she was so close that he could feel her hot breath on his skin. Gently she ran her hands up his chest and buried them into his soft curls. Pressing her body to his tightly, she whispered in his ear " You wanna know what I want? "

" Of course… " He whispered back and breathed in her sweet scent.

" Breakfast. " She said laughing and finally in her normal voice. Grinning she went back to her seat, leaving Jane speechless behind.

" C'mon or it will be cold before we even start eating! "

He smiled and sat down next to her. " I see that you're learning! I'm so proud of you, my little Reese! "


	12. You can, Reese, you can

" This is amazing! " Said Lisbon to Jane. " I never knew you could cook! "

" Well, nobody knows! And it's better this way. " He smiled.

" What are we doing today? "She asked while they continued eating.

Jane grinned widely at her and seemed even happier than before.

" Why are you grinning like an idiot?! " Wondered Teresa.

" Because you said 'we'… " He smiled, stood up and took their plates away.

" Hey, I still wanted to eat! " Yelled Lisbon and tried to get her plate back.

" I don't want to waste rare time… " _…with you._ He added in his thoughts. " Now go and get dressed! "

" Oh, so I'm allowed to choose what to wear by myself today? "

" Yes, my dear, you are. "

While she was gone, Jane suddenly realized that they had nearly forgotten about his actual plan. The key.

All the time it had felt like she already knew everything about the key and it's meaning, but actually she knew nothing.

Jane sighed. Why had it to be so difficult?!

She wouldn't find out what the key was for. As smart as she is, it was still impossible.

He would tell her. Soon, but not now.

He couldn't risk loosing her because of a stupid mistake. He already had caused her so much pain, but she always had been there for him. Now he wanted to give something back to her.

" Jane, where… " When she walked into the kitchen, she found him lost in his thoughts. He looked so sad and lonely. " Patrick, is everything ok? "

" What? " He jerked and looked at her. She was wearing the white shirt, she hadn't wanted to wear the day before, the same black jeans and a black sweatshirt which was obviously too big for her small body.

" I asked if everything was ok with you. You seem a bit lost. " Worry dominated her voice.

" Yea, I'm fine… " He answered and smiled lightly at her. " I thought you had no jacket to wear with the shirt… "

" I found this one on one of my chairs… I didn't even know I have it! " She laughed.

" Well, that may be, because it's my sweatshirt… " Jane grinned and watched Lisbon's cheeks turning red.

" Oh. " She said quietly " Sorry… "

Jane laughed and walked over to her. " Don't be sorry! You can keep it… It looks much better on you anyway. "

" But it's yours… I can't just keep it. "

" You can, Reese, you can… " He smiled and stepped to the window. " It's raining… "

" Thank you then… " She whispered and buried her face deeper into the fabric. It smelled nice, just like Jane. 'Of course it smells like Jane!' She thought, annoyed of her stupidity.

" Reeeheeesss! " He whined.

" What? " She sighed.

" It's raining… "

" Yea, I heard you the first time! " She had to smile, but rolled her eyes.

" Then what should we do? " He sighed.

" You're the one planning my holiday! "

" I'd suggest that we either go to the cinema or to the theater. "

" Rather to the cinema. Which movie? " She asked and took a cold piece of bacon.

" Hmmm… I don't know which kind of movie you like… I'd watch everything with you. "

She had eaten half of the bacon, when Jane quickly took it out of her hand.

" Hey! That's mine! " She grumbled. " What about a horror movie? "

" Honestly, Reese?! " He said while eating the rest of the bacon " A horror movie?! I don't want you to get scared! "

" Me getting scared?! In your dreams…! " She laughed and went to get her coat.

" Yea, in my dreams… " He grinned and got ready to leave, too.

When they were sitting in the car, he asked again. " Really wanna to watch a horror movie? "

" Are you scared? " She teased. Soon they arrived at the cinema.

It was still raining heavily, but they had to park in a different street.

" I only have one umbrella in my car, but since I'm a gentleman, you can have it. " Said Jane with a smile.

" And since I am your friend, we will leave it in the car and both get wet and cold. " She said and returned the smile.

He stepped out of the car and quickly opened the door for her too.

They ran towards the cinema and although it was cold, they kept smiling all the time.


	13. It's a rainy day

" Pooh! " Jane sighed when he opened the door for Lisbon. Finally they were at the cinema.

" Great… We're nearly one hour too early for the only horror movie. The last one started 30 minutes ago… " Grumbled Lisbon as she looked at the screen with the different movie times.

" Doesn't mater. You get the tickets for whatever you wanna watch and I'll get the food and drinks. " Said Jane and smiled.

" If you give me money… "She grinned and looked at him with big, green, sparkling eyes.

He rolled his eyes and gave her his wallet, after taking five bugs out of it.

She looked a bit confused. " Why don't you just give me the money? "

" Well, I have no idea how much two cards cost… I haven't been to the cinema for over 15 years! " He explained.

" Let's meet inside then… " She said and left to get their tickets.

Jane went to get food, but when he looked at the prices, he sighed.

One large drink cost $4,50… That was definitely not normal anymore, he thought.

But since he didn't want to disappoint Lisbon, he bought one.

Soon he went to meet her. " You only got one drink?! " She wondered.

" Well, yea. They were too expensive and I didn't have enough money. " He smiled.

" Maybe because you gave your wallet to me?! " She sighed and gave it back to him.

" So, which movie are we watching? " He asked, maybe even a bit hopeful.

" The horror movie. " She answered coldly.

" Ok… If you want so, my dear. " He grinned and walked towards another room. " Let's watch something else until our movie starts. "

When they quietly sat down on the stairs, Lisbon realized that it was the movie they would watch later. Actually she didn't want to watch the end of it only, but her curiosity won the fight. They kept watching it- well, Lisbon kept watching it until she realized that the movie was just disgusting and stupid.

" Jane! " She whispered.

" Yea? " He immediately looked at her smiling.

" I think I don't want to watch this horror movie… " She said quietly.

" Isn't it the one we want to watch later? " He wondered.

" Not anymore… Let's go and watch something else. " She stood up and they went out again.

" So what do you want to watch now? " He asked patiently.

" Let's just look what's currently playing. " She said and opened another door.

There they just saw a kissing couple and immediately Lisbon closed the door again.

" What did you have against this one?! " Asked Jane confused.

" Jane, I definitely won't watch a romance with you! " She said, taking a deep breath.

" Why not? I won't do anything stupid! " He whined.

" It's not because of you, but well it is, but… Forget it. " She said sighing. " I just don't want it right now, ok? "

" Yea, of course it's ok! I don't care, Reese. Just do whatever you want. " He smiled.

" I think in room eight starts a comedy in 2 minutes. What about watching that? " She suggested. " And you look pretty funny holding the drink… "

" Yea, really funny… " He said sarcastically. " You can carry it around now. "

Soon they were sitting on two empty seats far in the back of the room.

The movie was better than expected; really funny and teasing.

In the middle of the movie, Jane leant over to Lisbon " Can I have the drink? "

" If you want… " She said and gave it to him.

" Reese, it's empty! " He whined.

" Well, I was thirsty… " She whispered and tried to hide her smile.

" You're such a brat… " He grumbled and immediately heard her chuckling.

The rest of the movie was spend in comfortable silence. Only when it was over, Lisbon dared to yawn. Movies always made her tired. But when she looked at her phone, she realized that it only was two o'clock! When they came to the first window on their way out, they both sighed at the same time. It was still raining. And to their bad luck, the street looked nearly like a river.

" Well, I guess we'll have to hurry again. " Jane said.

Quickly they left the cinema and ran to his car.

When they finally sat in it, warm and dry, Lisbon laughed. " Your hair looks really funny when it's wet! "

He smiled confused as she started running her fingers through his hair and tousled it even more. " Now I at least can show up at a diner with you… " She grinned and her sparkling eyes were nearly glowing over excitement.

* * *

_*Just to your information: This story will end with the New Year's Eve chapter, I think... :D*_

_Thank you so much for your reviews! And thanks to everybody who reads and follows this story, I couldn't be happier!_

_Btw, if you have any whishes or suggestions I'd love to hear about it! Can't promise to use them, but I still need to write about a few days unti the final chapter (which I already have in my mind...) :D_


	14. make her remember

When they parked in front of the diner, Jane sighed. " I don't want to eat at a diner! "

" Then why did we go here?! " Asked Lisbon with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

" Because you wanted to! I always do what you want! " He said looking serious as Lisbon started laughing. " You in fact never do what I want! "

" Yea, you're right. " He said and suddenly smiled. " I got an idea! "

" No, Jane… Please none of your Jane-ideas… " She whined and leaned her head against the seat. His ideas never went as expected, but in the last days they were pretty good.

" Okay, what is your idea? " She asked.

" It will be a surprise! I won't be mean and tell you! " He laughed and they went somewhere, Lisbon had never been before!

" Jane, what are we doing here? " She asked with big eyes and stared out of the window.

He parked the car again, somewhere in the middle of the endless nowhere, and stepped out of it. " Stay here, please… I'll be back soon. "

He already was away when Lisbon realized what was going on. She didn't want to wait in the car! He couldn't tell her what she had to do! So she tried to open the door, but it didn't work! Slowly she got angry; had Jane locked her in his car?! Damn idiot…

After some time, in which she just sat around, Jane returned. He knocked on the door and looked a bit confused when Lisbon started shouting at him. Through the door he didn't hear anything and just saw her adorable face. He pointed at the door again and this time, Lisbon opened it. " How could you dare locking me in here! " She shouted.

" Well, Reese, I didn't lock you. The keys were in here all the time! " He smiled warmly.

The very next moment, her cheeks turned deep red and his smile grew wider.

" Let's go home… We'll cook something! " He said and finally they headed home.

Quickly after they arrived, Jane put all the stuff he bought onto her kitchen table.

" We'll make pasta with vegetables and cream sauce. " He announced and looked at Lisbon questioning. " Is that ok? "

" Yea, it is. Sounds yummy… " She smiled. " But I can't cook. "

" Oh, Reese… You can cook really well! I know that you always cooked for your brothers. And well, they're still alive and happy. " He grinned.

" Very true… So let's waste no time and start! " Laughing, she started looking for the things they'd need. Jane thought she made an adorable view.

Some time later, they were really busy; Lisbon with the pasta and Jane with the vegetables.

When Jane suddenly got an idea, he laid the knife into the bowl with vegetable pieces and went out of the room.

" Jane? What are you doing?! " Asked Lisbon warning.

" No… " He shouted from the living room.

" Jane, 'no' is not an answer for my question! " She shouted back, while putting the pasta in the steaming water.

" ' No' like ' no, I won't tell you; stay in the kitchen' " The smile in his voice was obvious.

She sighed and continued with Jane's vegetables. Where was the silly knife?! She reached into the bowl to nibble a piece of paprika, but suddenly jerked and quickly pulled her hand back. Her wrist burned like fire and when she turned the inside up, there was a deep, bleeding cut. " Well, at least I know where the knife is… " She groaned and pressed her other hand against the cut to stop the blood running down her arm. ' At least there's no blood on the paprika' She thought and ran around the kitchen to find a towel. When Jane came back into the kitchen, every color escaped from his face as he saw her blood on the floor.

Quickly he went to the bathroom where she let water run over her still bleeding wrist.

" Teresa, what happened?! " He asked quietly, his eyes full of worry and shock.

" It's nothing… I just was silly and didn't see the knife in the bowl. " She said as if it was the most unimportant thing on earth. While talking, she desperately tried to wrap a bandage around her wrist, but with one hand it didn't work well. Questioning she looked at Jane, who instantly lifted her hand up to help her. He still looked shocked, but sad to the same part.

" Why are you looking so sad? " She asked and jerked because of a new wave of pain.

" Because it's my fault that you're hurt… " He closed his eyes for a second.

" It's not… It was just my silliness… " She said caring and smiled lightly.

" But I put the knife in the bowl… " His voice was more of a whisper and he didn't dare looking at her.

" Patrick, forget about it! It is really not your fault! " She sighed. " C'mon! Look at me… "

He finished wrapping the bandage around her wrist and gently let her arm down. " I'm just so sorry, Reese. I really didn't want to… " He was suddenly silenced by her kissing him gently on the lips. Quickly she pulled back and stared at him in shock. " S-sorry, i-it was just the… well… sorry! " She stuttered.

" No, ehm, no problem… " He answered stunned.

" Can we just forget about that, I mean, about everything? " She asked begging and stared at him with her emerald eyes which were to one part filled with confusion, but to the other part with joy.

" I don't know what you're talking about; what should we forget about? I can't remember that anything unusual happened… " He smiled at her " If your arm is ok, we can continue cooking. "

She was glad that he understood it and that they could go on as if nothing had happened. Smiling she followed him to the kitchen and they continued with their dinner.

But Jane for his part knew that they both would never forget their very first kiss. At least he would make her remember it. And then, she'd never want to forget about it anymore…

* * *

_Finally the first kiss :D_

_I hope it's okay this way... But I promise that there will be much more Jisbon-romance at the end!_


	15. The advantage of being cold

" Can you please set the table? Dinner should be ready in a minute. " Said Lisbon.

" Sure… " He answered and went out of the room, just to shout from the living room " But please don't use a knife again. "

" Ha-ha… Really funny… " She shouted back, but smiled. Jane returned quickly and took the big bowl with pasta out of her hand. " Finally… I'm starving! "

" Yea me too! " She smiled and followed him to the living room. The first thing she saw, were nearly thousands of candles everywhere in the room. " Jane, what's…? " Her voice died in the middle of the sentence.

" I thought you liked candles! And I think it's better this way…" He smiled and sat down. So did Lisbon and smiled back. " Yea, yea I love candles. Good idea! "

They ate in comfortable silence, until everything was completely empty.

" Wow, I didn't eat that much for ages! " Sighed Lisbon and put the dishes together to carry them into the kitchen, but jerked. She put it in the other hand and went out of the room.

When she came back, all the candles were off. It was completely dark in the room now.

" Jane? " She asked " What the hell is going on here? " Confused she stepped into the room, but since she didn't live there for a long time, she had to be careful not to fall over anything.

" C'mon Jane! " She begged. " Turn the light on! "

" No… " He whispered from somewhere behind her.

" Well, then I'll do it myself…" She yelled and stepped to the opposite wall.

Suddenly Jane lifted her up from behind and laughed when she tried to escape.

" Jane! Let me down! NOW! " She screamed, but burst out into laughing soon.

" Well, let me think about it… No. " He answered and kept his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. He hadn't imagined her to be so light and fragile.

Suddenly her small but powerful fist hit his stomach.

" Ouch… " He groaned and let her down carefully.

In the very moment he turned the light on, a pillow hit his face. " That " He said seriously " is not funny, Reese! "

" Oh well, I think it is great fun! " She responded.

" So, where do I sleep tonight? " He asked grinning.

" Ehm, on the couch…? " She grinned too, when she saw his grin disappearing.

" But I'd rather sleep in your bed! " He whined.

" Oh, ok… If you want to… I'm willing to obey. " She said, smiling lightly.

" Since I went home yesterday evening, I took my pajamas with me. " he said and went to the bathroom. Lisbon went to her room and also wanted to put on her pajamas, but she couldn't find her jersey. So she took green shorts and a red silk top, which she had gotten as a gift some years ago. It was , just like most of her not-work-clothes, too big and so it easily slipped from her shoulders. But right then she didn't care, because she just was just too tired.

When Jane soon came back, she sat on her bed and looked at him. It made him smile, because she just made an adorable view; her hair loosely falling around her bare shoulders, her small figure and her sparkling emerald eyes.

" I'm really tired… " He sighed and with a yawn sat down on the bed too.

" Then good night… " She smiled and stood up. When she was just about to leave the room, Jane was really confused. " Where are you going? "

" To the couch. " She said as if it was the most normal thing.

" Wait, ehm, you can't sleep on the couch! " He was really confused.

" Since you don't want to sleep there, I think it's my bed for tonight. Good night, Patrick… " She smiled and closed the door behind her. When she was out of the room, he just felt bad. She must think he's such an idiot…

Lisbon for her part lay down on the couch and tried to find a spot where it wasn't that uncomfortable. She would've loved to sleep in her bed, but she wanted Jane to be happy. And if that meant letting him sleep in her bed, it was ok for her. When she thought about the day once more, she remembered the kiss… It had tasted like heaven, but she never could admit that. Not even to herself. In that very moment, she felt so warm inside her belly and happier than ever before. She chuckled when she remembered what he called pajamas. It was only a white shirt and boxer shorts. The last thing she thought of before drifting off to dreamland was, how it would feel to lay next to him right now…

At the same time, Jane was staring at the ceiling. He just felt bad that his poor little Reese had to sleep on the couch. When he had said he wanted to sleep in her bed, he had either wanted her to laugh about it or even let him sleep next to her. That was the only thing he wanted at that moment; her being in his arms. He rolled over and buried his face into her pillow. Her lovely smell made his heart melt and his thoughts drifting off to their kiss… It had tasted like heaven. And he didn't even felt guilty now; his family would've wanted him to move on. To move on with his Saint Teresa.

When she woke up in the middle of the night, she was shivering heavily. Why had it to be so damn cold?! She sat up and realized that her whole body was hurting. Silly couch…

Cold, lonely and sad. That was how she felt at that very moment. But the worst thing was that she missed Jane. His warmth, his smell, even his presence. Should she dare…?

Quietly she got off the couch and opened to door of her bedroom. There he was; sleeping peacefully, his curls glimmering golden from the light which was shining through the big window. Quickly she laid down under the covers and hoped that he wouldn't feel her shivering.

" Reese? " He asked sleepily. " Why did you make -the right- decision to come here? "

" I-I'm just freezing t-that much… " She was angry about her weak voice.

He laid his hand on her arm and said " You're cold like ice… "

Once more wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer until there was no space left between them.

" W-what are you doing? " She asked irritated.

" Another thing you can forget about if you want… " He answered.

" Okay… " Her voice was barely hearable and he just felt her relaxing in his embrace.

" Good night, Patrick… " She whispered and buried her head into his chest.

" Sleep well, my love… " He whispered back, knowing that she already had fallen asleep.

* * *

_I really had fun with this chapter, although I wrote it in the middle of the night ;)_

_But after all, I realized that the story contains many of my own memories and feelings... That's really funny! _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D _

_The next one is comming soon!_


	16. Fake marriage

Pain; all she felt was horrible pain everywhere in her body as she stood in the middle of a white room. In the opposite corner of the room there was a shadow with red glowing eyes. She sank to her knees and felt like there was nothing but darkness in her mind. She closed her eyes as the shadow walked to her side. The last word which entered her mind was " No… " The scream which escaped her mouth was the sound she woke up to. Straight she sat in her bed, breathing heavily. Her white face was wet with tears.

" Just a dream, Teresa, just a dream… " She said to herself and took one deep breath after another. She looked at Jane, who sat now too. " Sorry that I woke you up… "

" I was awake anyway, so don't worry… " He smiled lightly. " What have you been dreaming of? " They laid down again.

" I don't know… It looked like a shadow with glowing red eyes… That was not more than a horror movie. " She whispered and wondered if she should push herself closer to him. " The worst thing was –as silly as it sounds- the darkness. It wanted to control my mind and, well, I don't know how to explain it. " She felt ashamed of her dream.

" I know that feeling… It's horrible. " He said and looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

He just wanted to pull her closer to him, give her the tightest hug in her life, but he couldn't. He had done it too often in the last days and he didn't want to do something she didn't want. Though, he didn't know that she wanted nothing more than being close to him. She just was too afraid of her feelings. And although her mind told her not to, her heart let her finally decide to return into the position, she had fallen asleep in.

When Jane woke up the next morning, Lisbon was still sleeping peacefully. He wanted to stand up, but she was laying half on top of him. He would've woken her up if he moved.

So he just decided to stay quiet and watch her sleeping until she moved away, to the other side of the bed. He smiled; obviously she'd woken up. Yawning he got up. " Reese… C'mon; get up! " She just groaned and didn't move. Grinning, he stepped next to her and tousled her hair. " You look funny… "

Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked right at him. " You're begging for punches. " She said without the smallest hint of tiredness in her voice and face.

" I'll better run… " He said laughing and quickly turned around to run out of the room.

Also Lisbon jumped out of her bed and ran after Jane. When he reached the end of the stairs, she was still upstairs. But quickly with one jump, she was behind him and threw herself against him. He fell to the ground just as expected, with her kneeling on top of his chest.

" You don't want me as your enemy… " She sighed breathless, but smiling. " You're lucky that I didn't have my gun with me! "

" Pooh, yea… I didn't expect you to be so heavy, what did you eat for dinner?! " He teased.

She playfully punched him when she answered. " And I didn't expect you to be so slow… But actually it doesn't surprise me since you just lay on the couch all day. "

The doorbell rang and this half second where Lisbon didn't pay attention, he used to roll her over and press her to the floor.

" Jane, I have to answer the door! " She whined and tried to move away.

" Ok, since I'm a nice guy… " He sighed and stood up.

When Lisbon was about to open the door, she felt embarrassed about her pajamas and that Jane had been able to outsmart her. Usually things like that never happened to her. But that didn't matter. While Lisbon was gone, Jane quickly got dressed and made them some breakfast.

Soon Lisbon walked into the kitchen and said " It was just my neighbour asking if I saw her cat.. "

After finishing their breakfast, Lisbon got dressed too.

" Put on something warm! " Said Jane caring.

" Ok, first you stand in my door, wanting to spend the day with me. Then you invite yourself to sleep over. Then you sleep in my bed. Then you even kind of moved in with me, and now you even act like my husband, so what's wrong with you man!? " She said, half laughing, half serious.

" You're my best friend and the very only person I lo-… like! " He said looking at her with puppy eyes. " I think that are enough reasons. "

She was really touched by that, but didn't show him.

" Can I choose what to do today? " She asked.

" Yea, of course! " He smiled and leaned against the wall.

" I want to go ice skating! I didn't do it for ages, because I always was alone… And you can't go there alone. "

" Why? You could've gone if you wanted… " He was a bit confused.

" You'll see. " She sighed. " At least you don't wear a suit anymore. "

" Yea, I don't. And I didn't go ice skating for ages as well, so don't mind if I, well, embarrass you. " He smiled and somehow Lisbon found it cute.

So they went to the ice skating rink, although Jane didn't even know if he wanted to go ice skating. Well, he wanted to have Lisbon happy.

After some time, they were finally standing on the edge. Lisbon immediately went onto the ice, but Jane stopped. " Do I have to? I'm so bad at this… "

" C'mon, I'm really bad too! " She said and pulled him to her.

After a few minutes, Lisbon was into it again and had no problems anymore.

Jane kept standing at the edge, watching her. She looked so elegant and pure… He could watch her for hours without ever getting bored.

When suddenly a guy ran into her, she slipped and landed on the ice.

His fear of embarrassing himself was suddenly gone and he just kind of ran over to her.

The guy was trying to flirt wit her, but she desperately tried to get away.

" Everything ok, Reese? " He asked, stepping behind her. To his surprise, he hadn't embarrassed her or himself.

" Who's that clown?! " Asked the guy.

" This " Said Lisbon a bit doubtful " is my husband. "

Jane smiled and immediately knew what was she doing.

" You're married to this fool? What wastage of beauty… " He said and turned to Lisbon once more. " Well, but if I think about it and take a closer look… You are not beautiful. Not even close. " Without another word he left.

" Such an idiot… " Grumbled Lisbon. " See why I never come here alone? "

" Yea, yea I see, my dear wife… " He chuckled.

" And you say you are bad in ice skating… " She grinned. " I think in marriage you shouldn't lie… Not even in a fake marriage. "

He quickly kissed her on the cheek. " Your 'ring' you already have: the key! "

" Okay, enough fake marriage. " She said. Actually she'd love to be Jane's fake wife, but it was too close for her. She didn't want to risk loosing her control.

" C'mon, we are here to have fun! " She finally said and pulled him behind her.

" Yea, we definitely will have fun… " He grinned.

* * *

_Thanks for all the nice help :D _

_I know it's a bit weird to have Jane going ice skating, but I imagined that he can do it pretty well and just doens't want to ;P ( like always )_


	17. Jisbon on ice

After some time of comfortable silence, suddenly music started to play.

" What's that? " Asked Lisbon confused.

" I guess today is party time here. It's 1 pm, so I guess it was planned. " Said Jane.

" Then we should probably leave… " She was already on the way to the edge, when Jane stopped her. " C'mon. Why don't we dance like everybody else? "

" I can't even dance without ice under my feet, so I'd just embarrass you… " She sighed.

" Let's try it, please! " He begged.

" Okay… If you want to. " She said quietly and took his hand, he'd offered her.

It was a slow song and all the couples around them looked like they were glued together.

They didn't want to attract attention, so Jane wrapped his arms around her small waist and pressed her close to him. A shiver ran through her whole body, when she felt his heartbeat against her cheek. It was just too good to be real. Although they had no idea how to dance on ice, they somehow managed not to look too silly.

Suddenly Lisbon slipped and pulled Jane down with her. With a yell, she landed on top of him and stared into his eyes. All the people stopped dancing and looked at them in surprise. They made a funny, but pretty adorable picture.

With eyes wide of shock they kept staring at each other, their faces only a few inches apart.

Slowly, they got closer and closer until their foreheads touched. He could smell her sweet breath, feel it hot on his skin, until she suddenly moved away and stood up again. Just before their lips touched. She couldn't let it happen again. Not when everybody was watching them. She wasn't sure if she could control herself this time.

Breathing heavily, Jane stood up as well and looked around in the crowd. Nearly everybody was starring at them.

" Can we please leave? " She whispered. " I feel embarrassed. "

" Yea… " He responded and so they left.

Outside it was snowing lightly and even a bit of the snow lay on the ground.

" Sorry… " She said to him when they walked to his car.

" Where are you sorry for? " He asked smiling.

" I totally embarrassed us! "

" Oh, c'mon. You didn't! They all were so jealous… I mean who wouldn't want to either have you on top of themselves or be on top of me…? " He teased and immediately regretted his words. When he turned around to look at her, a big snowball hit his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but another snowball hit him, even more in the face than the previous one. He laughed and decided that it was time for his revenge. He formed a big ball and threw it at her. But since he wasn't as good as Teresa, he only hit her shoulder.

" You shouldn't have done that, Patrick… " She laughed and strafed him with snowballs, just like he did.

After some time, they were wet and cold all over. " I think there's no dry point on me anymore! " She laughed and leaned against him. " More exhausting than catching killers… "

" But also more fun, my dear… " He responded and guided her to the car.

Under his hand, he felt her shivering heavily.

" Are you colder than last night? " He asked.

" No, it's similar. " Her answer was quiet.

" We have to hurry and get you home. "

When they soon opened the door to her apartment, she stormed inside and dropped her jacket, shoes and pullover careless on the ground. She went straight to the bathroom and turned to Jane once more. " If you dare opening this door, I'll kill you Jane, I swear! "

When the door was closed, Jane smiled and started picking up her clothes. Then he put on some dry clothes and made hot chocolate in the kitchen.

When Lisbon came out of the bathroom, she sighed in relieve. Jane stood in the kitchen.

She had only had a pretty small towel with her in the bathroom, so she had to get to her room without Jane seeing her. She sneaked to the stairs and was glad when she reached the last step.

" You look good in a towel. " He says dryly. She jumped and turned around to Jane leaning against the wall. Nearly she had dropped the towel.

" Jane! Don't look at me! " She yelled.

" Why not?! I'd miss something! " He grinned. She just sighed and quickly walked to her room.

When she came down in her pajamas again, he was sitting on the couch with two steaming cups. " I made us some hot chocolate! "

" Cool… " She said and sat down next to him. A towel was wrapped around her wet hair.

She wanted to take a cup, but Jane took it away. She looked confused.

" I thought I'd get a cup… " She said sad and confused.

" Of course you'll get one, but first dry your hair! You'll get sick! " He said worried.

" Oh, God, Jane! Why? " She sighed and tried to get the cup.

" I already said, I don't want you to get sick! "

Groaning she stood up. " Remind me not to marry you. " She said grinning, but added really quietly " well, at least not today. "

" What was that? " Asked Jane smiling.

" I said I'll be back soon. " She said and went away.

Short time later, they both sat on the couch again and drank hot chocolate.

" What about a movie and popcorn? " She suggested. " If yes, you make the popcorn. "


	18. Pain

" Why do I have to make the popcorn? " Shouted Jane from the kitchen.

" Because I want to choose the movie. " She smiled. " Hurry now! "

When he came back with a big bowl, they watched any movie until it was late in the night.

' Not again… ' Thought Lisbon when he turned the TV off.

" Couch? " He asked carefully.

" Yes. " She said grumpily. " I mean no, I mean yes, I mean… "

" Okay; couch. " He said smiling.

" No… " She sighed.

" I won't let you sleep on the couch again. " He laughed.

" Oh, just shut up and put on your pajamas. " She jelled and closed her eyes.

" Of course, ma'am. " He said, trying to sound serious.

Her eyes were filled with sadness when he left. She really hadn't meant to shout at him like this, but it was just too much for her. These feelings scared her. Her mind told her that it was a bad idea; they were not married, so he had no right to sleep in her bed. But her heart wanted to be close to him, to feel loved and safe again.

When he returned, she was still sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands.

" Reese? Is everything ok with you? " He asked worried, but got no answer.

She just stood up and went to her room. It hurt her to see his eyes filled with so much sadness and worry. She wanted to tell him so bad… But she just couldn't.

When she lay in her bed, lonely and sad, she felt like crying. In the past days she had acted so different than she had done it before; before she fell in love with the most adorable idiot ever.

And she really could say that she never had loved anyone this much before. This statement was the most difficult, but the best one she had made in the past years. And probably even the most important. Suddenly her door opened and Jane's face popped into the room. " Are you sleeping? " He whispered.

She didn't know if she should answer or just pretend to be sleeping.

" Go away, I'm sleeping. " She grumbled and immediately heard him chuckle.

" Okay… " His voice was much closer now and directly on the ear. He placed a feather light kiss on her bare shoulder and left again.

She stared into the darkness, unable to move. Her skin felt hot and clod at the same time and she shivered.

At the same time, Jane was laying on the couch, wide awake. He wondered what was going on in her mind. The sadness in her eyes was different than the last time. It hurt him to see him like this. He knew that it was something about him what made her sad, but he had no idea what! Her happiness was more important to him than his own…

He would do everything to chase the dark shadows out of her eyes, because the woman he fell in love with, deserved so much more. He'd have to tell her, before it was too late.

In the middle of the night, Lisbon woke up. Her stomach hurt really bad and she felt extremely tired. Sighing she stood up and sneaked downstairs. When she reached the stairs, Jane stood at the end and asked " Where are you going? "

" I don't know… Just-just looking for medicine…" She said quietly but then missed the last stair and fell on her knees, right in front of Jane. Quickly she stood up again, embarrassed, and continued walking to the bathroom. He followed and watched her searching through a cupboard. " Where is that silly thing?! " She whispered.

" Don't take painkillers. I have something better! " He said and closed the cupboard again.

" Please, Jane… Please… " She whined quietly. " Doesn't matter what, but do something! "

" It must be really bad if you beg me… " He smiled and even Teresa managed to bring up a shivering smile.

" I promise you'll feel much better soon. " He said and pushed her towards the couch. " Wait here, I'll get you something. "

She laid down on the couch and tried to wait patiently. When Jane returned a few minutes later, he carried a cup.

" What's that? " She asked quietly. " You didn't make tea, did you?! "

" Of course I didn't make tea, my dear… " He smiled. " It's something I brought. You make it like tea, but it's more of a medicine. "

" Okay… " She whispered and sat up groaning.

" It's still hot, so pay attention! " He said worried.

She didn't answer and just drank the steaming water.

" It doesn't taste really good… " He excused.

She stopped drinking. " It tastes like hot water… " And continued.

He was really sorry for her. " You don't have to pretend that you're ok. I know it better. "

" I don't pretend anything. I'm just not used to the fact that there's someone who cares about me like you do. "

" You know I'm always there for you. " With a soft smile he took her empty cup and carried it back into the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, she was laying again with her back upside. Quietly he sat onto an armchair next to the couch and gently stroked her back.

" I've to go back to my bed… " She said sleepily.

" No, you stay here… " He whispered.

" Noooooo…" She sighed.

" You don't want me to carry you into your bed, do you? "

" Noooooo… "

" Wanna stay on the couch? "

" Noooooo… "

He burst out into laughing, because she just looked adorable with her eyes closed and her answer was more of murmuring. She wouldn't remember most of this night the next morning. Unfortunately that was a side effect of the medicine.

" C'mon sweety. I'll carry you back into your bed. "


	19. little kitty Teresa

When Teresa woke up, the sun was shining through the window directly onto her face.

It tickled her nose and she smiled. She's really had a nice dream, about herself and Jane…

It was still a bit wired for her to dream about Jane, but slowly she got used to it.

Since it was already after her normal time, she jumped out of her bed and quickly got dressed.

When she ran down the stairs, she smiled. Just like in her dream. When she reached the last step, she suddenly stopped. The last thing she could remember of her dream was herself walking to the couch with Jane… But what had happened after that? She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. No Jane. After looking in the living room, she shouted " Jane? Where are you? " But she got no answer. Her apartment was empty.

So she hurried upstairs again to get her phone from the nightstand. To her surprise it wasn't there. The last time she had used it was when Grace had called. Maybe… She kneeled down and looked under the bed. Surprise, surprise- it was there. Sighing she crawled under the bed and tried to get it. When she finally had it in her hand, she stood up again and called Jane. He didn't answer. Of course… Running downstairs, again, she just dropped the phone on the floor and went to the closest window. His car was away. "Please not… " She whispered and hurried to the front door. In the moment she opened it, something black and really fast ran into her apartment. Shocked she jumped and let out a short scream which she immediately regretted. She never would've been shocked by that, if everything had been normal. But it wasn't, so her whole skin was prickling. After taking a few deep breaths, she closed the door again and carefully stepped closer to the little black cat. It was more of a kitty, but a really beautiful one. She always had loved cats, but now she really had something different to do.

In the moment when she touched the kitty's fur, it jerked and raced towards the living room.

" C'mon kitty! I have no time! " She whined and ran after it. Sighing she looked around the room, but the kitty was nowhere to be found. Only when it meowed, Lisbon saw it under the couch. Quietly she walked over to it and wanted to catch the kitty, just in the moment when the doorbell rang. Instantly Lisbon ran to the door, in hope that it would be Jane. But it was just a young man who wanted to sell her anything. She closed the door and felt like crying. He couldn't have left her without saying a word. Not again.

In the meantime, the kitty had used the lack of attention to sneak into Teresa's bedroom. With big emerald eyes, it looked around and climbed into a wardrobe. But then it heard a strange noise. When the curiosity became too much for little kitty, it stumbled down the stairs and saw the woman, who had chased it before, sitting with her back against the door. Of course the kitty couldn't tell that she was nearly crying, but it felt the sadness. And little kitty didn't like sadness. So it carefully toddled towards the woman, always paying attention that. When she looked up, kitty hide behind a shoe. But when it saw that the strange woman wasn't dangerous, it curiously stroke around her legs.

Teresa smiled sadly and took the kitty in her arms. It meowed again, but didn't move when she stood up and walked into the living room and to the couch. Little kitty even seemed to enjoy the gentle strokes on its back.

She remembered in that moment how it feels to be lonely. How it feels to miss someone. To worry about someone.

She told herself that he probably just went to his motel room. But it wasn't really reassuring, since he hadn't told her or left a note…

Then she heard a knock on the door. Not the doorbell, just a knock. She sat the kitty onto the ground and hurried to the door. Quietly she opened it and stared into dark blue eyes.

Without letting him in, she hugged him and nearly pressed all the air out of his lungs.

" How could you do that to me? " She whispered and buried her head into his neck. " I hate you, Jane, I hate you… "

" Good morning as well. " He smiled and closed his eyes. " I'm sorry, Reese. I didn't want you to worry about me. "

" But I did. And I will always worry about you, Patrick, doesn't matter when. " She let go of him and closed the door after he had stepped in.

" So, where have you been? " She asked released.

" At the store. You were still sleeping when I got up, so I decided to make us breakfast. "

" Not that you always do that… " She said sarcastically.

" You had no food anymore, so I bought some. "

" Okay. But promise that you will never, really NEVER leave again, without telling me where you go. " The tone of her voice told him that she was serious.

" I will never leave you, Reese, I promise it. " He said smiling. It was touching how much she actually cared about him.

When they walked into the kitchen, Jane suddenly jumped.

" What's up? " She asked over her shoulder. " Did little kitty visit you? "

" Yea, I guess so. " He laughed, lifted the kitty up and handed it to Lisbon. " Isn't that the one your neighbor was looking for? "

" Yea, it is… We should bring it to her. " She said sighing.

" The kitty looks like you… " He said quietly, but serious. " Raven black hair and big, emerald eyes. The most beautiful one I've ever seen. "

She blushed and went to the door. " C'mon… We bring it back. "

They headed to the third house, which seemed to be really far away, if you don't wear a jacket. Lisbon had had the kitty in her arms, so she had forgotten to put on one! Jane was still wearing his, but he froze too when he saw Lisbon was freezing.

He rang the doorbell and soon, a cute old lady opened the door.

" Ooh, you found my little kitty! " She said happily. " Thank you! "

" No problem, ma'am. It just ran into my apartment. " Said Lisbon.

" Her name is Teresa. " Said the old lady. " I thought that name would be fitting. "

Jane tried to hide a chuckle and Lisbon inwardly rolled her eyes-

" I think it is fitting. " Said Jane grinning. " The name is beautiful, just as she is. "

Again Lisbon blushed, but this time it wasn't that obvious, because her cheeks were red from the cold anyway.

" Again thank you for bringing her back to me. She wouldn't have survived the cold. " The old lady sat the kitty down , just when two others appeared in the door.

" How adorable… " Whispered Lisbon and kneeled down to stroke the kitties' backs.

The old lady smiled and leaned to Jane. " I guess she likes cats. If you are a nice husband, you should get her one. "

" Meh, we're not married. Not even a couple. Rather close friends. " He said sadly, yet quietly.

" But you still should get her one! "

" Maybe I will do that some day in the future, but for now, " He said and laid his jacket around her shoulders, " we need to go home again. "

When they were walking along the street, Jane smiled all the time. " She really named the cat Teresa. I think that's the most unusual name for a kitty ever. "

" You should've heard the cats' names. " She laughed. " Arthur, Patricia and even Margaret! "

" I like Teresa best. " He smiled and nudged her playfully.

" I'm starving! " She said when she opened the door of her apartment. " It's nearly 2 pm! "

" Then we better eat something, before little kitty Teresa gets angry. "


	20. Red silk

Quickly, Jane had made them a little breakfast and they were sitting at the kitchen table.

" So, will we go to the party? " Asked Jane.

" What? " Responded Lisbon completely confused by this question.

" New Year… Grace… Party… Remember? " He smiled.

" Oh! You mean that party! " She said sighing. " I don't want to go there. We're not invited. "

" C'mon Reese! That will be fun! Please go there with me… " He begged and looked at her with puppy eyes.

" I can call Grace and ask her about more information. But that doesn't mean that we go there! " She said and stood up to pick up her phone from the ground.

Jane just continued eating, steeling a few of her bacon pieces. He heard her talking, but didn't understand exact words. When she came back after a few minutes and sat down again, she looked at her plate wondering. " Where is my bacon? "

" Well, it just… disappeared. " He grinned, but groaned when she kicked his leg under the table. " So, what did Grace tell you? "

" Okay; the party starts around 8 pm on Monday, at the office. And it will be fancy, so we have to wear something elegant. "

" Will there be a firework? " Asked Jane grinning.

" Yea, little Patrick will also get his firework. " She sighed.

" So we go there?! "

" No. " She rolled her eyes and stole him one of her bacon pieces.

" Please Teresa! Please! I meant what else could we do here?! "

" Stop begging me! " She yelled.

" Why that? " He laughed, because she looked pretty adorable with a grumpy face.

" Because I can't resist the temptation of saying yes. "

" I promise, I will behave! C'mon! Please! "

" Okay… " She finally said. " But don't embarrass me! "

" How could I embarrass you? Trust me… I won't. "

" Okay… I do trust you, so don't take advantage of it. " Her answer was quiet, but effective.

He felt completely unable to lie at all.

" Do you have a dress, by the way? " Asked Jane.

" A dress? " She was confused again.

" Oh, you're slow today, my dear. You notice when there are two pieces of bacon missing, but forget that you will have to wear a dress. " He smiled and stood up to put their plates into the dishwasher.

" No, I don't have a dress… " She sighed. " I'll have to go to the mall and buy one. "

" That will be fun! "

" You'll stay here! I won't give you the chance of seeing me with less clothes than you did anyway. "

" I thought you trusted me… " He smiled. " I will behave. "

" Yea, you will, because you stay at home! " She said, stood up, and grabbed her keys and jacket in the hall.

" I'll go to the party with you, so I have to make sure that you look good! " He argued.

" Oh man… Then come you big baby! "

Grinning widely, he put on his coat and followed her to her car.

He let her drive this time, because it was never a good idea to argue with Lisbon about driving.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a mall. It was not a big one, but the closest to her apartment.

" You keep quiet and just follow me, okay? " She said and he immediately knew that it was serious.

" Yea, yea… I'll follow you. " He smiled.

In the first two stores, there were no good dresses, so Jane pulled her towards a more expensive one.

" Stop, Jane! I can't even pay for half of a dress in this shop! " She whispered, but he just smiled and kept pulling her behind him into the shop.

When she realized that there was no way she could get out of this, she just followed him.

In the shop were just pretty old, rich people, which looked at them despising.

Lisbon walked around and looked at the dresses. They were actually really nice, but more expensive than a small car.

" Did you find anything you like? " Asked Jane and put his hand on her shoulder.

" Yea, but they're all too expensive. " She said quietly.

" Don't look at the prices. They don't matter now. " He smiled. " What about the blue one over there? "

" No… It's not my style. " She said and Jane grinned even more.

" I think I like the dark red one here better. It's my favorite. " She said and stroke over the silky fabric.

" Wanna try it on? " He asked.

" If you want me to… " She sighed, but smiled.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered " The elderly couple over there is watching us… "

" Doesn't matter. It's not a surprise, since we don't look very rich. " She took the red dress and went to the changing rooms. When Jane followed her, she said " Stay here! "

" But I'd love to see you! You can't stop me anyway. " He smiled at her and she just let him come with her. Patiently he sat on a chair and waited and waited and waited…

" Jane? " She hissed through the door.

" What's up? "

" I need your help. "

" You need my help?! " He wondered and stood up.

She opened the door and turned her back to him. " Can you please close the zipper? "

He smiled; the back of the dress was very deep, so he could see her shoulder blades and her spine.

" Earth to Jane! Close the zipper… " She said again and smiled.

" Yea… " He breathed and did as he was asked to.

She turned around and looked herself in the mirror. She didn't know if it looked good or bad, but the silk felt good on her skin. She turned to Jane. " Okay or not? "

" You're absolutely beautiful! " He smiled at her warmly. " You really look stunning… "

" Thanks… " She said and her cheeks turned deep red. To hide it, she grabbed her shirt and turned away.

" The dress looks pretty good as well… " He said quietly and sat down again.

Grinning she hit him with the shirt and closed the door.

Soon, they were back in the main part of the shop.

" Okay, that was funny, but I can't buy it anyway. It's much too expensive! About $450! " She sighed; the dress was really beautiful and she'd actually loved to wear it at the party.

" Give me the dress… " He smiled and took it from her. " Wanna wait outside? "

" Sure… " She said and went out of the shop.

About ten minutes later, he left the shop and saw her sitting on a bench, her back to him, with an ice cream in her hand; the view made him smile. He sat down next to her and placed a white bag in her lap. Her eyes went wide and she stared first at the bag, then at Jane.

" I bought it for you. " He smiled. " You looked too good to leave it there. And for me it wasn't that expensive… I don't know what to do with my money anyway. "

" You have to return it… You can't give something that expensive! " She said and looked down to her feet.

" I can, Teresa... Please. Keep it. " He looked deep into her eyes and took her hand.

" I can't… " She whined.

" You can. "

" Okay, but just this one time! " She said, but then smiled and held out the ice cream. " Want some? "

Grinning he took it from her, but kept holding her hand tightly.

" Thank you… " She whispered.


	21. Broken glass

When they were back at her apartment, it was already late afternoon.

" What do you want to have for dinner? " Jane asked.

" Nothing… I have enough with the half ice cream. " Laughed Lisbon.

" So, what will we do now? "

" What about TV? " She suggested.

" Sounds good to me… "

About ten minutes later, they were sitting on the couch in more comfortable clothes.

First they watched some stupid quiz show, where Jane knew every single answer.

Then they watched a stupid comedy, where Lisbon knew every single actor and character.

When the third movie, a crime, was over, it was already late at night.

" What about going to bed? " Said Jane and yawned.

" I'm not really tired… " She answered and kept watching an ice hockey game.

" Well, then… " He smiled and yawned again. " I'll stay up as well. "

" But you're tired… " She looked at him now. " You should go to bed. "

" Well, but that won't work. " Sighing he closed his eyes. " You'd have to stand up… "

" You can sleep in my bed. I'll wake you up when I want to sleep and then you can still go to the couch. Isn't that a good plan? " She smiled at him and he watched the reflections of the lights in her eyes. " Okay… Thanks! Good night then. " He yawned and left the room.

She smiled; it was pretty funny that he loved to sleep in her bed, but she wondered why.

After the hockey game, she watched another movie, which turned out to be a horror movie. A really scary one. When it was over, she turned the TV off and stood up. It was completely dark in the room now and for some reason she felt uncomfortable after watching a horror movie. When she opened the door of her room, Jane was sleeping peacefully. After taking a few deep breaths, she laid down next to him. She just couldn't wake him up. And since she felt better when he was there, she just decided to let him sleep next to her.

She really wanted to get closer to him, but she feared that he'd wake up. Shivering, she turned from one side to the other one. After some minutes, she finally decided that it doesn't matter anyway and cuddled into his side. Somehow it just felt right.

Immediately when she had opened the door, Jane had been awake. He just had been smart enough to keep his eyes shut. When she had laid down next to him, he had had a hard time not to smile. She hadn't wanted him to sleep on the couch and that was really touching for him.

When he felt her small body leaning against his, he couldn't hide his smile.

After some time, her quiet and even breath told him that she was sleeping.

The next morning, a loud noise woke them up. Instantly, Lisbon brought as much space between them as possible and Jane fell out of the bed.

If she wouldn't have had the noise to concentrate on, she would've gotten a laughing attack.

But right then, she jumped out of the bed and went downstairs.

Jane sighed and stood up as well. When he reached the kitchen, she was picking up glass pieces from the ground.

" What happened? " He asked confused and sleepy. It was not even 5 and still dark.

" The window was still open a little bit and then a strong wind blew, and it swung in, knocking a few glasses off the kitchen table. " She said, still picking up the glass. " I wonder that you haven't guessed it on your own. "

" I'm not that smart when I'm sleeping; so close the window, let the glass where it is and come back into bed. " He yawned.

" Okay… Let me just put these ones… " She whispered and stood up.

" Hurry! And don't cut your hands again… " He said when he went back upstairs.

" Yea, yea, I'm coming _mom… _" She laughed sarcastically and ran up the stairs.

Even before him, she jumped on her bed and laid down. " Can't you hurry?! " She teased him.

He rolled his eyes and laid down too.

When they woke up again around 11, his arm was wrapped around her waist again, although they had laid pretty far apart when they had fallen asleep. They were like magnets; they always found the way into each others arms.

* * *

_Sorry, this was a short one... I just didn't know what to write about before they went to bed. _

_The next chapter will be so much better! I promise! And by the way, the window thing is not as unimportant as it seems to be... ;) _

_You'll see._


	22. The Jisbon Horror Show

_This is the very first time, I tried to write something scary... I hope it turned out well... _

_And I hope you at least think it is a little bit scary... If you just could see the pictures in my head... :D_

* * *

Lisbon quickly stood up. " C'mon Jane! "

He just murmured something and pressed the pillow onto his face.

" Patrick, you need to get up! " She smiled.

" No… " He grumbled.

" Do you want me to chase you again?! " She said warningly.

Quickly he jumped out of bed. " I'm awake! "

She laughed and went downstairs. " Today I'll make breakfast… "

" Yea, ok… " He said, followed her downstairs and sat down on the couch.

Some time later, she came into the living room with two plates. " We eat on the couch. "

While watching TV, they enjoyed their breakfast and each other.

When they had finished, the plates already back in the kitchen, Jane asked " What will we do today? "

" Nothing… " She sighed happily. " Watching TV… "

" Okay… " He laughed.

After three hours, there was nothing on anymore, so they decided to play a card game.

" I'll win anyway… " Said Jane confidently.

" In your dreams! " She laughed and they started the game. After countless games, it was pretty obvious that Lisbon really had won.

" I can't believe you won! " Said Jane teasing.

" Well, Patrick, I'm not as bad as you think… "

" No, you aren't… It surprises me though. " He sighed.

" Tell me how you won every poker game once. " She said suddenly serious.

" What?! " He wondered.

" Please! I want to know it so bad! " She begged him.

" Okay, if you want to… But it's difficult, so it'll take a bit more time… " He smiled.

" We have a lot of time… "

About four hours later, they'd already played a few games. Jane was pretty shocked by how good she actually was, but he'd never tell her.

" Am I good? " She grinned. Obviously she had not only learned how to play poker.

" Well, you're not bad… " He said and it wasn't even a lie. Only that she was so much better than 'not bad'.

" Let's watch TV again… " Suggested Jane.

" Scared that I'll get better than you? " She teased.

" Impossible, Reese. But really; let's rather watch TV… "

And as Jane wished, they watched TV until nearly midnight.

When she turned the TV off, it was completely dark in the room.

" Let's go to bed… " She said and they were about to go upstairs, when they suddenly heard a clink.

" Where did that come from? " Asked Jane in a whisper.

" The glass door to the yard… " She whispered back.

" You have a yard?! " Asked Jane surprised.

" I found it out two weeks ago… " She said.

" How long do you already live here? "

" About seven years. " She answered and pulled him with her to the door.

They stood there, staring into the darkness. Suddenly there was bright light everywhere in the yard. Lisbon jumped in surprise and Jane took a step back. Then the lights went out again.

" Teresa? " Jane asked wit shivering voice.

" Yea? " She whispered back.

" What was that? " He looked at her shocked.

" I have no idea… " She whispered and then her voice shivered too.

Bang. The lights were on again. In the middle of the garden stood a person, which was completely clad in black, wide clothes. The person stretched out his arm and pointed at them, as the lights suddenly went out again.

" Where do you have your gun? " He asked pretty scared.

" I have one in the living room, my bedroom and the hall. " She said in nearly the same tone.

" I think you should get one… "

" I'll be back in a minute. "

She left and he stood alone in front of the big door. Suddenly he heard a quiet music, which seemed to be far away. But it got closer with ever second.

He shivered and balled his hands to fists. Where was Lisbon so long?!

The music went louder and louder, it drilled through his whole body and made him feel colder than ice. In that very moment, the music stopped. It was completely quiet and he only heard his own breath. Suddenly –bang- the lights were on again, even brighter than before. When he was able to see again, his gaze fell on a bloody handprint on the glass.

" Teresa?! " He screamed- and the lights were out again.

He stared into the darkness. A cold hand touched his neck and all he did was scream.

" Sshhh! Patrick… Everything's ok! I'm here again. " Lisbon squeezed his hand.

" T-there was a-a handprint! I-in blood! " He whispered desperately. " Do you have your gun?! "

" Please don't freak out… " She whispered in his ear. " They are all gone. Somebody was here and took them. And the electricity is out. "

" Tell me that that's not true… " He whined. " I never thought you were brave like this. Not the littlest bit scared. "

" Believe me, Patrick, I'm just as scared as you are. I just always trained to hide it good enough. " A tear ran down her cheek. " It's hard for me to show you what I feel. "

He hugged her tightly. " We'll get through this. "

The music started again. This time it was really loud and got quieter ever moment.

" What is this? " She whispered teary.

Lights on. They kept holding each other, but stared out of the window. Lights out.

On. Out. On. Out.

" What is this?! " She screamed.

" Sshhh. Please stay quiet… "

In the moment the lights went on the next time, the black creature jumped against the window so that it made an extreme loud, scary noise.

It was such a surprise that both Jane and Lisbon screamed louder than ever before.

" Life was nice… " She breathed. " I'm scared to death."

" Me too. " He whispered back and they stared into the endless darkness again.

When the light turned on again, the dark person and two others slowly walked to the window.

" We will get through it… " Whispered Jane and kissed the top of her head.

" Together… "

When the three people stood right in front of the door, Lisbon's heart beat as fast as never before.

In the next moment, the three ones started laughing madly.

Lisbon looked at them, then at Jane in pure disbelief. Jane had the same expression.

The people put off the black robes and Lisbon and Jane's faces turned from confused to angry. Grace, Rigsby and a person they've never seen stood in front of them.

Lisbon opened the door and ran out into the yard. " How could you dare… " She was too angry to shout at them. " Why the hell did you do that to us?! "

They had a hard time to stop laughing, while Jane stepped next to Lisbon.

" Well, " Grace said breathless, " Do you remember what you two did two months ago? You played a mean trick on us and we promised that we will get our revenge. "

Laughing Rigsby agreed. " And that is the revenge. By the way, Cho didn't want to take part in our little plan, so we asked my grand cousin Dave to help us. " He pointed at the strange man.

" Okay… Then… " Jane said, but was kind of speechless.

" Here. " Said Grace and gave Lisbon her guns back. " I took them yesterday night. Remember the open window? You two nearly caught me! I didn't know you were that fast! "

" Yea… " Grumbled Lisbon. " Is the game finally over? "

" Yea, it is over. " Laughed Rigsby. " We just need to… " He went to the glass door and disappeared in the darkness of the room.

" You still mad at us? " Asked Grace with puppy eyes.

" No… " Lisbon and Jane said at the same moment.

" But you really should've seen your faces! It was so cute how you held each other… " Sighed Grace and Lisbon immediately blushed deep red.

There was a clink and suddenly the light in the house worked again. Rigsby came back with some high-tech equipment. " Just for the sound and so on… "

" Well, sorry once again for scaring you. Good night! See you tomorrow at the party! " Yelled Grace and they walked around the house to the street.

" God, I'm still shivering! " Said Lisbon.

" Yea, me too. But pretty impressing how they did that! " Smiled Jane.

" Yea. " She smiled too. " We must have looked pretty funny! "

" At the moment, you look like a poster girl out of a gun magazine… " He laughed.

" You already said that… " She said sighing.

" I didn't…" Answered Jane.

" You did. About six years ago. "

" Well, then take it as a complement. The poster girls are always sexy. " He teased her.

Playfully she punched him and he made a funny face, like he was dying.

They laughed and walked back into the house.

" Since the evening was strange enough, you can sleep in my bed. " She said and they walked upstairs. This time he even had her permission to hold her tightly in his arms.


	23. getting ready

When Teresa opened her eyes, she jerked; Jane's grinning face was only inches apart from hers. " Good morning Reese! It's New Year's eve! " He moved away and let her stand up.

" Morning… " She grumbled. " What time is it? "

Jane smiled. " Around twelve. "

" What?! " She yelled. " Why didn't you wake me up?! "

" You slept so peacefully… It was just too cute to be interrupted. " He sighed and immediately a pillow hit his face. " Ouch… "

" You deserve it! And now leave the room; I have to get dressed! "

" Your wish is my command… " He purred and quickly left, before the next pillow could hit him. Lisbon just rolled her eyes and quickly put on anything before she hurried down the stairs. " Who makes breakfast? "

" Meh… Me not! " He laughed.

" Me neither, so…? "

" Coffee shop? " Suggested Jane.

" Yea… But please do my hair _before_ we leave, ok? "

They grinned at each other and left to go to the next possible coffee shop. To Lisbon's great luck, Jane didn't do anything embarrassing this time and nobody thought they were married.

After they were done with eating, it was nearly two in the afternoon.

" Wow, that was more lunch than breakfast! " Smiled Lisbon.

" But good enough for now. We'll have a delicious buffet tonight. " He said, raising his eyebrows. They headed to her apartment again, not knowing what to do.

" What will you wear by the way? " Asked Lisbon when they both sat down on the couch.

" Black tux… " He said and turned the TV on.

" Wow, black and red… Well, probably we'll be the main eye catcher. "

Jane grinned at this thought; he will be able to have the most beautiful woman in the building as his date. And he was going to tell her tonight. He just had to.

" Don't start too late with getting ready. I don't want to hurry. " He said.

" We'll be in time, if Mister Jane doesn't fall asleep while I get ready. " She answered dryly.

" Oh, I won't, honey… I'm too exited to see you! Can't wait to see you in that dress again. "

She laughed and pressed her hand against his face. " You're a nut, Patrick Jane. "

" When you're the squirrel… " His answer was more of a murmur through her hand.

She removed her hand from his face and stood up. " I'll start to get ready then… "

" Wait, wait, wait! Let me get ready first, so that you've more time. " Jane stood up as well.

Sighing she sat down again and leaned her head against the backrest of the couch. " Hurry. "

Jane smiled and did as he was told. After some minutes, he came back, completely ready.

Lisbon smiled; he looked really handsome. " What have you done with your hair? "

" Nothing… Why? " He sat down on the couch in the same moment when she stood up.

" Well, because it looks… good! " She said, but didn't dare looking at him. He just grinned.

While Lisbon went upstairs, Jane continued watching TV. He still couldn't decide how to tell her. But he definitely would do it.

" Jane? " Shouted Lisbon from her room. " What should I do with my hair? "

" Why do ask me? " He shouted back with a smile in his voice.

" Because I'm _your _date?! "

" Then let me braid it again! " He laughed.

" Seriously?! " She said. " I will wear a fancy dress, and you want to braid my hair? "

" Then make it wavy. "

Since she had wanted to do it anyway, she was happy to obey. After also doing her makeup, she put on the dress. It felt even better than in the shop.

When she walked down the stairs, Jane was speechless. Everything looked just too perfect to be real.

Quickly he jumped up, turned the TV off and was just in time to take her hand after the last step. " You look so beautiful, Teresa, do you know that? "

She blushed. " Thanks… I just tried to look good enough for you. "

" Now you're the nut… " He smiled. " You are better than anything I will ever deserve. Don't think anything else. "

She smiled as well then. This had made her heart melt and her love for him swell even more.

" C'mon. It's already 7.30… We better hurry! "

" And after all we don't want to be late! " He answered and they went outside, towards his car. This would definitely be a very interesting evening…


	24. He did it for you

It was already dark when they arrived at the CBI building. Many people were standing at the entrance and soon Jane and Lisbon joined them. In the moment, they stepped into the room, every conversation died and everybody looked at them.

" You know that they're staring at us, don't you? " Whispered Lisbon to Jane.

" Yea, of course. " He smiled and offered her his arm. " But exactly that is the plan. "

They tried to get through the crowd and when they finally walked into the main building, Grace stepped to them. " Hey! You two look amazing! " She yelled. " Boss, the dress is overwhelming! Looks so elegant and expensive… "

" It was, Grace, it was… " Whispered Lisbon more to herself.

" So, where's the party? " Asked Jane smiling. " I get bored… "

Lisbon quickly kicked against his leg, but Jane just grinned.

" Upstairs on our floor. It's the biggest one. " Answered Grace and smiled. " And they wanted to have a short day to the roof; the firework will be there. "

" Ooh! A firework! I love those! " Jane said when they walked to the elevator.

Soon they were on their floor, in the middle of what felt like two hundred people.

" Boss, Jane, Grace! " Shouted Rigsby from the other end of the room. He was sitting on Jane's couch together with Cho. So Jane with Lisbon, followed by Grace walked over to them and immediately Cho and Rigsby stood up. It was Jane's couch after all.

They instead of that sat down on chairs around the couch.

" You don't have to go away from me… " Said Jane laughing.

" Well, we played a trick on you yesterday, so who knows what you're up to. " Said Rigsby.

Jane laughed even more about that. " I'm not up to anything… Well, at least nothing that contains you. " He looked at the three people sitting on their chairs. " I'm completely harmless! You can ask Reese! " Then his gaze wandered over to Lisbon, who sat next to him on the couch. Grace looked at Lisbon questioning, so did Rigsby.

" I-I don't say anything! " She looked down at her feet.

" What time is it by the way? " Asked Jane, noticing that the situation was pretty uncomfortable for Lisbon.

" Uhm… About 9.30… " Rigsby answered. " Why wanna know that? "

" It's only two and a half hour till midnight! " Rigsby sighed at Jane's answer.

" So… Did you two come together? " Asked Grace.

" What?! " They said at the same time.

" I mean, did you two come here in the same car…? "

" Oh, well, yea. " She stuttered and changed the topic. " Where are all the other people? We're nearly alone here! "

" I guess they're on the roof. It's really warm tonight, there's music and you can dance. " Said Jane. " Who would want to sit here, where we spend most of our time anyway. "

" Let's go there now! That will be fun! " Smiled Grace and stood up, so did the others and they made their way to the roof.

Jane had been right; many, many people were there. Music, a counter with many colourful bottles and even the first drunken people. Cho disappeared into a lonely corner, Rigsby asked Grace to dance and that left Jane and Lisbon in the middle of the crowd.

" What should we do now? " Shouted Lisbon and tried to be louder than the mixture of people and music.

" What? " Jane shouted back. " I can't hear you…"

" What will we do now? " She tried again.

" What? "

She rolled her eyes and pulled him with her to another corner. It was not as loud as before, so Jane used the opportunity to ask " What should we do now? "

Lisbon groaned. " I wanted to ask you the same thing! "

" Maybe we should drink something? " He suggested. " I'll get us something; wait here! "

So Lisbon sat down on a chair and waited patiently for Jane to come back. But he didn't. She got worried, but remembered that he probably just was caught up in a chat with someone.

After another fifteen minutes, she stood up and nearly ran into Grace. " Lisbon! Finally I found you! " She was completely out of breath.

" What's up Grace? " Teresa smiled.

" It's Jane… He's in trouble. " She said.

" Oh, no… What has he done this time? "

" Well, actually… He got hurt. " Said Grace quietly. " He had a fight with another guy. "

Her blood froze in her veins. This couldn't be happening…

They hurried down to one of the interrogating rooms, where Jane was sitting on a chair. The man next to him obviously had to make sure that Jane didn't escape.

" Hey Reese… " He said quietly. His eyebrow was bleeding, but apart from that he was ok.

" He's your problem now, Agent Lisbon. " Said the man and hurried out of the room.

" I'll get something for your eye… " Said Grace quietly and Lisbon sank down on the chair opposite to Jane. She didn't want to say anything, neither did Jane.

Soon Grace was back. " I have to go back upstairs. Could you…? " She looked at Lisbon.

" Yea, sure. " She said and stood up. " Thank you. "

After Grace had left, Lisbon stepped to Jane and sat down on the table directly in front of him to take care of his eye.

" Sorry, Teresa… I didn't want this to happen. " He whispered and she could hear that he was really sorry for it all.

" Just tell me what happened. " To his big surprise her voice was gentle, not angry like all the other times before when he had gotten in trouble.

" I punched as guy in the face and he did the same with me. Unfortunately, it came to the wrong result. "

She sighed and now he was sure to even hear sadness in her voice. " Jane, you can't just punch people when you feel like it. See what happened to your face! What would've happened if he had hurt you even worse? Do you want us to spend New Year in a hospital?! "

He shook his head. Of course he didn't want that; but he couldn't tell her the complete story. He hadn't punched the guy just because of nothing.

After she had finished with his eye, they went back to the roof.

" Should I get us something to drink now? " He asked, looking at her with big eyes.

" Okay… I'll go to Grace over there. " She still sounded sad.

So Jane left and she walked over to Grace.

" All done with Jane, I see. Is everything ok? " She asked.

" Yea… I'm just disappointed. I always though Jane isn't like just punching someone. He always seemed more like a gentleman. " Said Teresa quietly.

" Didn't he tell you why he did it? " Wondered Grace.

" No, he didn't say anything. "

" Do you want to hear it? I mean, it would explain everything… "

" C'mon Grace! Tell me. " She said still quietly.

" Well, the other guy came to him and was like ' You're here with Agent Lisbon, I see…? '

Jane was very polite and talked to him. Until the guy started to say _really_ mean things. "

" What do you mean? Did he insult Jane? " Lisbon was confused.

" Mean things about you. " Said Grace and looked at hear feet.

Lisbon's eyes widened and she stared at Grace, who continued. " Jane just went away, but the guy kept saying theses things about you, so Jane punched him in the face. "

Teresa couldn't believe what she heard. Why should Jane do that?!

" He did it for you. " Grace finished with a whisper.

" Yea, I did. " Added Jane who suddenly stood behind Lisbon.

Surprised she turned around. Jane sat the drink down on the table. " But I'm sorry that I got you into trouble though. "

" See you later then… " Grace felt as if she was talking to a wall and left with a grin.

Lisbon shook her head in disbelieve and stared into his eyes. " No, I'm sorry for being so cold… I should've been nicer to you. "

He smiled and hugged her tightly. Smiling she hugged him back and buried her head into his neck. " Thank you by the way. "

" Wherefore? " He whispered into her ear.

" For being mine. "

* * *

_It's not over yet! So keep following ;)_


	25. Always and forever

After they had let go of each other, they listened to the music which was currently playing and enjoyed their drinks. Suddenly Jane stood up " I'll be right back! " and he disappeared in the crowd. After a few minutes he came back grinning and took Lisbon's hand. " Would you do me the favor and dance with me? "

With a shy smile she stood up as well and followed him to the dance floor.

" I've never heard that song before; do you know it? " Asked Lisbon while placing her hands in his hand and on his shoulder. Jane pulled her closer, much closer, until there was no space between them. " Yea, it's called 'without you'. Not the popular one of course, but a slow, romantic one. "

The word 'romantic' let a shiver ran through her body, but she liked the song really much.

So she just melted into his touch and laid her head on his shoulder.

" Reese? " He whispered in her ear.

With closed eyes she answered " Hmmm… Yea? "

" Since it's just about twenty minutes until the new year, I wanted to know if you have any resolutions. " His hand wandered from her waist to her back.

" No, not really… " She sighed quietly, removed her hand from his and put it in his neck.

His face was now close to hers and she could feel his breath on her skin when he spoke. " You must have one! I'll tell you my only one, when you tell me yours! "

She chuckled and answered. " Okay… Actually I have one… But it's… well… " Suddenly she was shy and embarrassed.

" C'mon. Tell me… " He whispered sweetly and stroke her back in gentle, slow circles.

" Okay, but you have to tell me yours first! "

" Well, how much time is left until twelve? " He asked in a funny tone.

She laughed " You're such a coward! And it's five more minutes." The song finished.

" Thank you for the dance. " Jane grinned and pulled her with him to the edge of the roof.

" So, now you really can tell me what your resolution is! " He kept begging.

" Patrick, it's stupid. And I can't even put it in words… " She looked into the dark sky, which was covered all over with little stars.

Jane stepped next to her and laid his hand on hers. " By the way, do you still want to know where the key is for? I mean since you wear it day and night, you at least should know where it stands for. "

" You said the lock isn't in the CBI…? " She wondered.

" It isn't. And there's no lock, Teresa. "

" What do you mean, no lock?! I don't… "

" It's not just any key. It actually always had been yours. "

" I don't understand anything…"

" The key is not for a lock… But for me. You're the only one who can break through my walls and touch my soul. You, Teresa Lisbon, have the golden key to my heart. "

He had looked into her eyes, while talking, and now she stared right back.

An invisible, but strong band seemed to hold them in place; both didn't dare to move.

Teresa was just overwhelmed and Patrick relieved and scared at the same time.

When the people around them started to count down from 120, Teresa remembered to move. In a quick move, nearly surprising, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her face against his shoulder. " Thank you… " It was more of a shivering whisper than anything else. " Nobody has ever said something like that to me before… "

When he hugged her closer to him, he felt hot liquid dropping onto the skin of his neck.

" I say nothing but the truth… " He whispered back with a smile. Now relieve definitely had won. " And the truth is… " He shut his eyes " I love you… Always and forever. "

Her grip on the back of his jacket tightened. " I love you too. More than anything else. " She leant back to look at him. " Always and forever. "

The crowd reached five and with every further second, their faces got closer… closer… closer… At the very moment when the last number had been spoken and the firework started, their lips met for a gentle and slow, yet passionate kiss.

Actually they had already kissed one time before, but this was a completely different sensation. Much more intense, loving, promising. It wasn't Jane and Lisbon anymore; it was Patrick and Teresa.

When they finally broke apart breathing heavily, they held each other tightly and watched the firework. " Happy New Year… " Laughed Teresa.

" You know, I think I have to choose a new resolution now… " Whispered Jane and smiled.

" Yea, me too. " She answered and smiled as well. " But right now, I want everything to stay like it is. "

" Wanna know something? " He grinned.

" Yea! "

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. " I love you! "

She laughed. " Yea, you already said it, but I think I still need some more proof. "

Grinning he kissed the top of her head, then the tip of her nose until he finally kissed her on the lips again.

For those two, it definitely was going to be happy -new- years.


End file.
